Time That Matters
by Brucasxo4ever
Summary: Brooke left Tree Hill with a big secret, 4 years later she hasn't had any contact with her friends. In her time of need who will she call apond to help her and her 4 year old son Jamie.
1. Enough

****

Hey guys dont know if anyones going to read this story; but if you do can you please review! This is my fourth story; I hope you guys like it.

* * *

_She walks down that long thin hallway, that she always dreamed she whould. She looked on both sides of her there was her mother and father on the brides side with Rachel, Mouth, and others. On the grooms side she saw Karen, Keith, Dan, Deb and others. She looked up by the minister and saw Haley, Peyton, Jenny, standing there for her. Nathan, Jake, and her son Jamie on the grooms side. She reaches the man of her dreams, Lucas Scott with a smile. The smile soon fades as she hears these words, "Im sorry Brooke, I never loved you, It's Peyton that i want" Lucas said as Peyton walks up to him and kisses him as Brooke feels her heart being stabbed. Lucas and Peyton then breck from the kiss and smile "Your always going to be second best, you got something on your dress" Peyton said with a small laugh. Brooke then looks down at her dress, whatever it was it was red and it was spending fast all over her dress, it was blood. Jamie then calles out "Mama, mama, wake up" _

* * *

Brooke woke up in shock, pulling her self up on the bed, scaring Jamie in the mean while. "Wow, you ok mama?" Jamie said looking at his mother worried as he hops on to Brooke's bed. "Yeah buddy, I..I just had a bad dream that's all" Brooke said catching her breathe and then holding her head, the dream gave her a headache, or was it the six full glasses of wine that have her it. "Where's Owen?" Brooke said as she looked beside her in the bed then all around the room. "He's in the kitchen" Jamie said jumping off the bed walking towards the bedroom door. "Oh, he's making breakfast?" Brooke said with a smile on her face as she began to get out of bed. "I hope so, im hungary" the little four year old said as he turned around to face his mom then ran out of the room, leaving a laughing Brooke.

* * *

Brooke walks out of the bedroom into the kitchen to find Jamie sitting on a stool at the table and Owen looking though some papers. Owen then looked up and saw Brooke standing there looking at him. "Hey babe, you ok, Jamie said you had a bed dream" Owen said walking over to her and kissing her on the top of the head. "Yeah i'm fine" Brooke said a little disspponinted that he didn't make breakfast. "Ok, well i have to go to work" Owen said as he grabbed his suitcase. "You didn't make breakfast?" Brooke said looking at Jamie who was now drawing. "Brooke, i have to go to work, i cant pay the bills and take care of of your kid too" Owen said in a high voice. "I didn't ask you to take care of Jamie, i just thought that you whould make him something to eat" Brooke said trying not to get mad in front of Jamie. "No Brooke, i didn't make him breakfast, i work all day, so i can put food on the table for you and him ok?" Owen said looking at Brooke frusted. "Ok, im sorry" Brooke said as she walked to the fridge to find somehing to make Jamie. "Well thanks, now im going to be late because you had to start a fight with me" Owen said as he walked towards the front door. "When are you going to be home?" Brooke said setting down the pancake mix on the counter then looking at Owen. "I dont know Brooke, when ever i get home, do you have anymore questions?" Owen said getting madder every secoud. "No" Brooke said hanging her head down. With that Owen walked out of the house slamming the door, Jamie looked up from his picture sad, with his mom and Owen this was a everyday thing.

* * *

Brooke looks at him sorry he has to live like this, but there way no other way they could live, New York was an expensive city, she could leave him and move back to Tree Hill, but there was a reason why she left there in the frist place, Jamie. Yes her Beautiful baby boy James Lucas Scott, her now four year old boy, he looked just like his daddy, blue eyes, blonde hair, and that famous Scott smile. Brooke made his pancakes with a smiley face, she did this all the time when he was sad, it was Brooke's way of saying "things will get better". Jamie stares at it then turns the smile to a frown, this was no suprize to Brooke because he always seemed to do that. Brooke just looked at him and turned her head back to the dishes.

* * *

"Ok sweety, have a good day alright" Brooke said hugging Jamie with tears almost falling from her hazel eyes. Jamie just hugged her and nodded his head yes sadly. "Ok i'll see you in a little while" Brooke said pulling away from the hug faking a smile. Jamie started to walk off, Brooke turned around about to get in her car but was stopped by a small voice, she turned around. "Mama, i love you" Jamie said with a small smile, "I love you too baby" Brooke said with tears running down her cheeks. Jamie nodded his head and started to walk away again. Brooke got in her car and sat there for a couple minutes just sitting there crying, she then had a flashback.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_It was pouring rain outside but she didn't care, she had to get away from what she just saw, she heared footsteps behind her splashing in the rain. "Brooke please stop" the man behind her yelled. Brooke knew who it was but she didn't want to talk to him, he just broke her heart in a milion pieces that night. "Brooke, please just talk to me" he yelled grabing a hold of her arm to get her to stop and talk to him, she pulled her arm out of his grasp, she turned away to face him, "Dont you dare touch me" Brooke yelled thew her tears, he chould tell she was crying because her eyes were all red. "Brooke, I'm so..." he began before he got cut off by Brooke, "Dont, dont say that, dont say your sorry Lucas" Brooke said trying to wipe her tears away. "Peyton and I, look we didn't plan for this to happen, i swear, it just happened" Lucas said looking he in the eyes. "That doesn't really matter Lucas, because in the end it hurts the same" Brooke said before she walked away, leaving a speechless Lucas._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Brooke got back to the house, sat down on the couch a desided that she chouldn't live like this anymore. She went in to the kitchen and opened a cubert looked in a jar where Owen kept money just in case he needed it, there was at least three hundred dollars in the jar. She grabbed the money and let out a sigh of relief, she quickly put the money in her jean's pocket and the jar back and closed the cubert because she heard a car pull in the driveway. She ran over to the couch and sat down, the door opened and there was Owen. "Hey, What are you doing home so early?" Brooke said confused, "I forgot my Jackson case papers here, have you seen them?" Owen said walking into the kicthen part and opening the cubert that he kept the money in. Brooke prayed to god he whouldn't open the jar to check if the money was there, she seen him flip out and yell and hit her for small things, imagine what he whould do if she stole three hundred dollars from him. "Oh, here they are, Brooke, why are the Jackson's court papers in the culbert?" Owen said looking at her confused. "Umm, i dont know, maybe Jamie put them up there?" Brooke said trying not to look guilty for taking the money. "Well i dont want him touching my papers or drawing on them, that kid doesn't know how lucky he is to have a roof over his head and food in his tummy, cause god knows you cant do it" Owen said stoming out of the house. Brooke let out a sigh, maybe he was right, maybe she chouldn't take care of her son and have a job with no one to help her. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to get away from New York.

* * *

Brooke sat on the couch the whole day thinking about if it was a good idea or not, because once she and Jamie leave they can never come back. Brooke got so caught up in her thinking she almost forgot to pick Jamie up. She got to the school just in time, the kids were coming out of the school, there he was, the only reason she gets up every morning and lives is because she knows her son needs her. "Mamma, guess what i drew today at school" Jamie said happily as he got closer to Brooke. "What that buddy?" Brooke said with a smile, "It's you and me in Tree Hill, that's where daddy lives right?" Jamie said with the brightest smile he's had in a long time. "Yeah baby, that's where daddy lives, your picture is beautiful, come on let's go home" Brooke said with a sad look in her eyes, then a fake smile appeared on her face. They went back home, "Hey buddy, why dont you go up stairs and play for a little while until supper" Brooke said as she kneeled down to Jamie's level. "Ok mama" Jamie said then ran up stairs to his room. Brooke then went over to the phone and dialed a couple of numbers on the phone, then she looked up the stairs to make sure Jamie wasn't listening. "Hi, i'd like to book two tickets to Tree Hill tonight" Brooke said picking up a picture of Jamie and her.

* * *

Later that night Brooke tucked Jamie in to his bed, "Ok buddy, do you want to go on a little trip with mama tonight?" Brooke said as she sat on his bed. "Where are we going?" Jamie asked confused. "Tree Hill" Brooke said with a small smile, "Really?!, to see daddy?" Jamie said excitedly. "Not at frist baby, i got to talk to daddy about you, you know why right?" Brooke said hoping he remembered. "Yeah, because daddy doesn't know about me" Jamie said sadly, "Yes, that's right baby, but he will soon, i promise, ok?" Brooke said hoping that whould cheer him up, lucky for her it did. "K" Jamie said with a smile, "So when are we leaving?" Jamie said curiously, "After Owen gose to bed, baby" Brooke said getting up and putting some clothes in his backpack. "But mama, what if Owen catches us, i dont want him to hurt you anymore mama" Jamie said shacking his head". "He wont baby, you trust me right?" Brooke said as she put his bag down and walked over to his bed and sat down. "I trust you mama" Jamie said with a smile. "Good" She said as she got up from the bed and packed some more things for Jamie. "Oh mama, dont forget my picture of daddy" Jamie said as he handed his mom a picture of Lucas when he was in high school. "I like this picture of daddy" Jamie said with a a giggle in his voice, "Me too" Brooke said looking at Jamie then the photo with a small smile.

* * *

Brooke laid in bed pretending to be asleep, when Owen fell asleep she easily got out of the bed and grabbed her suitcase and then headed for Jamie's room up stairs. She opened the door to find Jamie fast asleep, "Jamie, Jamie, baby, wake up, it's time to go" Brooke said shaking him gently so he'll wake up. Jamie then opened his eyes "Is it time to go mama?" Jamie said yawing. "Yeah come on, get your shoes on fast" Brooke said grabbing his shoes and handing them to him then picking up his backpack. "Ready mama" Jamie said smiling with his eyes half open, "Ok good boy, let's go, and dont be loud alright?" Brooke said kissing his forehead. "Ok mama, i'll try" Jamie said nodding his head yes. They walked down the stairs holding hands hoping that he whouldn't wake up. Jamie got out of the house and ran to the car, Brooke took one last look at the house, and shut the door behind her and ran to the car.

* * *

They got to the airport then Brooke got out her cell phone and done the one thing she had to do and hadn't done in a while. "Ok buddy, just sit here ok, i'll be right over here making a phone call ok?" Brooke said letting down her suitcase. Jamie was too tired to say anything so he just nodded his head yes, she dialed a couple of numbers on her cell phone and looked at Jamie. "Hello?" the voice on the other end said it sounded like the person was sleeping, "Hey, it's me, Brooke, listen i know we haven't talked in a while, but i need your help, and please dont tell Lucas, Haley, or Peyton" Brooke said. Brooke slowly nodded her head at the phone as she watched Jamie looking at her confused.

* * *

**So what do you think, please review and tell me thanks ; until next time...**


	2. Coming Home To You

**Ok frist off thanks to the people who reviewed, i loved the comments. **

**GottaluvNaley - Yeah the reason i picked the name James Lucas Scott because i wanted Brucas to have Jamie and i wanted Naley to have Lily.**

Brooke and Jamie got on the plain to head to Tree Hill, Jamie fell a sleep five minutes after the plain took off, Brooke looked over at her sleeping son and sniled. Sometimes at night when Owen didn't come home until late, she spent hours at Jamie's door just watching him sleep, only wishing him happy dreams. Brooke looked out of the airplain window and saw nothing but a dark blue sky, and her mind trailed off.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Hello?" the voice on the other end said it sounded like the person was sleeping, "Hey, it's me, Brooke, listen i know we haven't talked in a while, but i need your help, and please dont tell Lucas, Haley, or Peyton". "Oh Brooke we've missed you" the man said with a sigh, Brooke just nodded her head as she looked at her confused son. "Where are you now?" the man said on the other line. "I'm in New York, it will be six in the morning when i get there" Brooke said looking at her watch. "Alright, i'll meet you at Denny's Restaurant, tomorrow morning at seven ok?" the man said looking over at the person that was laying next to him. "Thank you, bye" Brooke said before she hung up her cell phone._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Brooke looked back at her son then closed her eyes to get some sleep, she needed sleep if she was going to face Tree Hill once again. Brooke woke up when she felt the plain land, Jamie was one of those really heavy sleepers that chould sleep though almost anything. "Jamie baby, come on, time to wake up" Brooke said as she brushed his hair lightly. "Again?" Jamie sai opening his eyes to find people walking pass them to get off the plain. Brooke laughed, "Yeah buddy, come on" Brooke said holding her hand out for Jamie to take it, Jamie took her hand and they got there things and left the plain. It was now six o'clock in the morning, Brooke and Jamie had to meet one of her old friends in a hour, and they still had to get a hotel room and get changed out of the pj's. Brooke phoned a taxi and got a hotel close to Kearn's Cafe, then they got dressed. "Mama, you forgot my basketball" Jamie said running into the bathroom where Brooke was applying her make up. "Oh honey, i'm sorry, we can get you another one when i find a job ok?" Brooke said turning around to face a sad looking Jamie as she bent down to his level. "Ok" Jamie said looking to the floor, Brooke lifted his head up so she chould see his face, "Dont be sad baby" Brooke said as she tapped his nose lightly. "Oh buddy, we have to go, it's almost seven" Brooke said as she looked down at her watch then rushed past Jamie to get her purse, "Who are we meeting mama?" Jamie said following his mother. "Oh just an old friend sweety, i think your going to like him" Brooke said as she opened the hotel door for Jamie and her.

* * *

Brooke and Jamie walked into the restaurant, Brooke then looked around with her eyes, she noticed the brunet man waiting for her. Brooke grabbed Jamie's hand and got down on her one knee and looked into her sons eyes. "Ok baby boy, you let me do all the talking ok?" Brooke said with a small smile, Jamie nodded his head in agreemant. Brooke still holding on to Jamie's hand walked over to where the man. "Nathan, hi" Brooke said with a small smile, "Brooke, oh my god" Nathan stood up and gave her a hug not notcing Jamie at frist. "You look great, please sit" Nathan said pulling out a chair for her, "Oh, i see where not alone, hey buddy what's your name?" Nathan said with a smile. Jamie just looked at him then up at Brooke not saying a word, "Oh, sweety you can say hi and tell him you FRIST name" Brooke said making it clear that he was only allowed to say is frist name. Jamie nodded at his mom, looked at Nathan and smiled and said "Hi, my name is James, but people call me Jamie". "Wait a minute, i know that smile" Nathan said looking at Brooke, Brooke didn't think it was that noticeable that Jamie was Lucas's kid. "Nathan..." Brooke started but didn't know what else she chould say, "This is Lucas's kid isn't it?, that's why you left?" Nathan said searching for answers. "Yeah Nate, i'm sorry i didn't tell you or Luke for that matter, i was mad at Lucas for cheating on me with Peyton and i was scared, and i really need your help, because i cant do this on my own" Brooke said with tears pouring down her face. "Come here, it's going to be ok" Nathan said pulling Brooke into a hug.

* * *

Brooke and Nathan walked around the town of Tree Hill with Jamie holding on to the hand of his mother, they suddenly came up to Karen's cafe. "Wow, what happened to Karen's cafe?" Brooke said in shock, "Oh, she sold it, she didn't see the use of holding on to it after Keith died, so she traveling around the world with Andy"Nathan said peeking into the store a little. "So how have you and Haley been?" Brooke said as they began to walk again. "We've been great, we have a little girl now" Nathan said with a small smile remembering his perfect little girl. "What, you and tutor girl had a baby?, Nathan, why didn't you tell me before?" Brooke said smiling. "Well i chould say the same thing for you" Nathan said with a small chuckle. "Funny, i had a reason there mister" Brooke said playfully hitting his chest with a smile. "Hey do you want to go see Haley, i mean i know you didn't want me to tell anymore about you back in town, but i know she'd love to see you and meet Jamie" Nathan said hopeful. "I dont know Nate, she's going to be mad at me for so many reasons" Brooke said unsure. "Hey, i promise if she starts tearing you down, i'll get her to relax ok?" Nathan said hoping that will convince her. "Thanks Nate, i missed you" Brooke said greatful she had such a good friend. Nathan just smiled "So how are you going to tell him?" Nathan said as his face turned serious, Brooke smile turned to sad, Jamie then looked up at Brooke. "I dont know" Brooke said unsure, "Well think about it's not like your going to see him today" Nathan said as he pointed to his and Haley's house, "There it is" Nathan said walking up the driveway. "It's a beautiful house Nate" Brooke said looking at the house. Nathan then opened the door "Haley, i have a surprize for you" Nathan called out. "Oh, what is it?" Haley came out of the living room into the hallway. "BROOKE!?" Haley yelled, she was shocked but happy. "What?" they all heard a voice coming from the living room and making it's way into the hallway. It was the one and only Lucas Scott, his heart dropped, Brooke's heart stopped, Haley's face smiled, Nathan's face looked like a deer caught in head lights, and Jamie face excited.

* * *

**Ok guys, what do you think? Until next time...**

* * *


	3. Things That You Cant Change

**Thanks so much for the great reviews, and i also got a request from Shonnia. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

"BROOKE!?" Haley yelled, she was shocked but happy. "What?" they all heard a voice coming from the living room and making it's way into the hallway. It was the one and only Lucas Scott, his heart dropped, Brooke's heart stopped, Haley's face smiled, Nathan's face looked like a deer caught in head lights, and Jamie face excited.

* * *

"Brooke" Lucas said after he caught his breathe, "Luke" Brooke said almost fating. "DADDY!" Jamie said smiling but after it came out he wished he never opened his mouth "Oops, sorry mama" Jamie said putting his head down. All eyes were on Jamie, except Brooke and Lucas's, Brooke looked at Lucas, Lucas looked straight at Brooke as if he wanted to burn a hole in her. "What did he say?" Lucas said with a shaking voice not taking his eyes off of Brooke. "I...I...I...I" Brooke said she felt the room grow smaller and her eyes getting fussy and her head pounding, Nathan could see that something was wrong with her. "Brooke?, Brooke?, you OK?" Nathan said worried, "Yeah, yeah, i just, my head, and..." Brooke said before she fell to the ground. "MAMA!, MAMA!" Jamie yelled with a scared face, "BROOKE!" Nathan, Haley, and Lucas said at the same time. "MAMA!, MAMA!, WAKE UP MAMA!" Jamie said with tears forming in his eyes as he ran to where her head laid. "Luke, get Jamie outta here" Nathan said looking at Lucas then running to where Jamie was to see if Brooke was OK. Jamie counted to yell for his mom, Lucas couldn't move, couldn't talk, his mind slipped away.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

"I cant do this anymore Luke" Brooke said crying, as she packed her suitcase. "Brooke, you, you can just leave me, what can i do to take this back, i'll do anything Brooke, just tell me what i have to do to make this better, to make you stay" Lucas said crying himself. "You cant do anything Luke, how could you do this to me?" Brooke said looking up from her bag to Lucas as she sat down the his bed. "I..I'm sorry, i wasn't thinking OK, if i could take it back i would" Lucas said walking over to Brooke, his hand then touched her arm. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" Brooke screamed as she pulled her away then stood up and walked over to the window. "Brooke, you cant tell me you don't love me Brooke, because i know you do, and i love you too" Lucas said wishing he could take back what happened with him and Peyton. "I do love you Luke, more then you know" Brooke said looking down at her tummy and put a hand on it, Lucas looked at where her hand was and was confused. "I just cant trust you anymore" Brooke said turning back to her clothes, "Brooke please" Lucas said walking back over to her touching her arm again. Brooke pulled away from his hand again, "Brooke, please, i love you" Lucas said touching her arm again moving closer to her. Brooke looked in his eyes she knew he meant it, but could she trust him again? "Luke, please don't" Brooke said shaking her head no, as his lips came closer to hers. There lips joined as one, it was a soft slow kiss, but it became faster and harder with each kiss. Lucas knew what he was doing, he was making her stay, i mean what else could he do, he tried talking to her, but that didn't work out so well. But make no mistake Brooke wanted this too, she was kissing him back with the same passion. Brooke fell on the bed followed by Lucas still with there lips as one, he began unbuttoning Brooke's shirt, then he took it off her without leaving her lips, not even for a second. He then left her lips to take off his shirt, then their lips joined again. He then went for her pants, he unbuttoned and unzipped them and slid them off her. It surprised him to see Brooke UN doing his pants, but didn't say or do anything about it, he knew he wasn't being fair to her, but he really did love her, and Brooke loved him too. He then took her underwear off and Brooke took his off. She though to herself _what am i doing, i have to get away form him, _she pulled away from the kiss, "Luke i cant do this, i have to get away from here" Brooke said trying to get up but couldn't with him on top off her. "No you don't Brooke, come on" Lucas said joining his lips with hers once again, Brooke of course couldn't fight her love for him and gave in to the kiss and into him. Later that night, when Lucas was a sleep Brooke got up from the bed and put her clothes on, gadded her suitcase left a letter on the pillow for him, leaded over to Lucas and kissed his forehead with tears pouring down her cheeks and with that she left Tree Hill.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"Luke, Luke, did you not hear me, get Jamie outta here" Nathan yelled once again. "Oh yeah" Lucas said as he snapped out of his thoughts, "MAMA!" Jamie yelled again as Lucas took him up stairs. "Brooke open your eyes honey, she hardly breathing" Haley said holding her hand above her mouth. "We gotta take her to the hospital" Nathan said as he picked her up and carried her to the car. Haley stood there in shock, "Shit" Haley said as she ran up stairs "Luke, were taking her to the hospital, you coming?" Haley said as she opened the door to find Jamie still crying and Lucas trying to get him to com down and Lily sitting on the floor with her dolls confused and scared. "We'll meet you there" Lucas said looking at Lily who was nodding yes to Lucas. "K bye baby" Haley said waving to Lily, "bye mommy" Lily said waving at a now empty door. "Uncle Lucas, what's wrong with him?" Lily said walking over to them. "He's just scared Lil" Lucas said not taking his eyes off his son he just found out about. "Jamie, Jamie, hey buddy, slow down, you wanna go see your mom?" Lucas said holding his arms to get him to stop crying. "What's wrong with my mama?" Jamie said wiping his eyes, "I don't know, buddy" Lucas said looking at his deep blue eyes that looked just like his. "Are you my daddy?" Jamie said unsure of it at the moment. "I don't know that buddy, im sorry to say I've never met or heard of you before" Lucas said keeping his anger inside, at least for now. Jamie eyes left Lucas's and went down to the floor.

* * *

Lucas, Jamie, and Lily were now at the hospital with Nathan, Haley and of course Brooke. They waited to hear what was going on with Brooke, the doctor that took Brooke in her room came in the waiting room to in from them of Brooke condition. "You family of Brooke Davis?" the doctor said, "She's my mama" Jamie said looking up at the doctor. "Oh ok, so you must be Brooke's husband" the doctor said pulling out his hand for Lucas to shake, he assumed this because Lucas and Jamie were like twins. Lucas stood there not knowing what to do or say, the doctor went ahead. "I'm sorry to say that your wife had a miscarriage, I'm sorry for your lose, excuse me" the doctor before he walked away. "What, miscarriage?" Lucas said in shock, "What's a miscarriage?" Jamie said confused, "Is it going to hurt my mama?" Jamie said worried. "Yeah buddy, i think it is" Nathan said with his hand on his shoulder, Lucas had to sit down, this was way to much for him to take in all at once.

* * *

"Hey Brooke, guess who wanted to see you" Nathan said as he opened the door with Jamie behind him, "Oh hey baby boy" Brooke said when she saw Jamie walk in. "Is the miscarriage hurting you mama?" Jamie said as he climbed on top of the hospital bed. "What?, honey i wasn't pregnant" Brooke said confused as she looked up from Jamie to Nathan, Nathan just nodded his head yes. "What?" Brooke said with tears in her tears, "Mama, is it hurting you again?" Jamie said worried. "Jamie, how about you go see Lucas, while me and your mom talk k?" Nathan said as we walked over to Jamie and sat down in the chair beside him. "OK, feel better mama" Jamie said before he kissed Brooke on the cheek. "Bye, baby boy" Brooke said with tears falling, how was she suppose to know she was pregnant, she didn't feel any different. "Brooke, are you OK?" Nathan said worried, "No, no I'm not" Brooke said letting her tears fall, with her hand over her mouth nodding her head no. Nathan got up and hugged her "It's all going to be OK, I'm here for you" Nathan said not letting go of her until the hurt went away. Lucas was out side the door watching Nathan and Brooke in the window, he was mad, hurt, and confused in one day he found out Brooke came home after 4 years with their son and she had a pregnancy she didn't even know about.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review and tell me what you think, until then...**


	4. Bleeding Love

**Thanks for the review guys, I loved them. BrathanBrucasBaleyBreyton, got your request review and I'll see what I can fit in this chatper If not I'll fit it In next chapter.**

* * *

Brooke looked around the room there was machines all hooked up to her, she then sighed. "Why am I still here" Brooke said before taking off the the heart monitor from her chest then started at the other tudes and machines hooked up to her. "Hey Brooke I got you some flowers, i think they smell pretty good, Haley and Lily picked them out..." Nathan said before stopping him self to finally look at Brooke who was getting out of the bed. "Umm, where are you going?" Nathan said standing there confused. "I'm going back home, well...my hotel with my son" Brooke said slipping on her pants and shrit. "Hey, this is just like daj vu, with you and Brooke" Haley said before coming In the room with a smrik. "Funny Haley, but I'm really not In the mood, where's Jamie?" Brooke said looking very exsotied. "He's with his father, Brooke" Haley said crosses her arms, she cant believe her best friend keeped Jamie away from his father for all these years. "Dont call him that" Brooke looking like she was about to scream. "Brooke!?" Nathan and Haley said at the same time. "I dont want you guys or my son to call him that, not know" Brooke said rubbing her head like it was in pain. "Why the hell does my head hurt so bad?" Brooke said still rubbing her head. "You hit the floor pretty hard earlier" Nathan said looking at Haley then Brooke. "Yeah ok, I'm going back to my hotel, and yes Haley with MY son" Brooke said walking past them.

* * *

Brooke, Haley, and Nathan walked into Naley's home, Brooke was suppose to spend the night at the hospital but after she told the doctor that she whould take her chances. "Jamie!, mama's here buddy" Brooke yelled up the stairs, seconds later came a happy Jamie. "Mama!" Jamie said while coming down the staris, Brooke bent down to pick up Jamie, but she felt the same pain in her stomach she felt in her dreams of Lucas. Sure enough she looked up, and saw Lucas at the top of the stairs. "Brooke you ok?, you look like you in some pain" Haley said helping Brooke up. "Yeah, I'll be fine when I get outta here, come on baby boy" Brooke said as she reached out her hand for Jamie to take it. "Brooke" Lucas said as Brooke and Jamie was about to leave, Brooke turned around to look at the bottom of the stairs she chouldn't look at him, It hurt to much, or was It something else that she was feeling towards him love. "Where going to have to talk later" Lucas said looking at Brooke then at Jamie. Brooke just nodded her head and turned around and left with Jamie.

* * *

That night Lucas went back to his house and looked in his closet where there was a box of all kinds of stuff, he picked out a hand full of pictures. It was the day at the bench with Brooke, It felt like yesterday he felt her touch, her kiss, the sound of her laugh. He found this on picture of him and Brooke kissing, he looked up from the picture and smiled then his mind slipped away.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Oh come on Luke, please" Brooke said with puppy dog eyes. "No Brooke, nice try thou" Lucas said looking at Brooke with her puppy dog eyes. "Pretty, pretty please, with me on top?" Brooke said smiling with a kink of her eyebrow. "Where gonna look like some pron-no couple" Lucas said. _"I dont care what they say I'm in love with you"_ Brooke sang one of her favoutie songs Bleeding Love. Lucas just laughed, "I love you too, I always will" Lucas said with a smile on his face. "Please Luke, If you love me?" Brooke said biting her lip. "Fine, just on picture of us making out" Lucas said finally giving in as he sat down on the sand beside Brooke. Brooke lips got closer to his, there lips joined, it was a soft slow passionate kiss. Brooke got her cellphone that was also a camera and brought it out and took the picture.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Brooke was laying beside her sleeping son, Brooke just watched him, she then stroked his hair a couple times. Brooke then looked at hotel door, the tears started falling when a memory came to her.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

Brooke stood at Peyton's door waiting for her to anwser, a storm was coming and she hated being alone when It stormed. Since Lucas was with Nathan at a basketball game in Los Angeles, she went to Peyton. This was the night were she was going to tell her she was pregnant, "What is she doing In there?" Brooke checked to see If the door was unlocked and her luck It was. Brooke opened the door and walked up th stairs to Peyton room, all she heard was Peyton's loud emo music. Brooke knocked on the door but the music was to loud Peyton must not have heard it. "God Peyton, must mean you swewing some emo dude, I'm going to regret walking in on this, yuck" Brooke said to herself before she opened the door. To not only find Peyton, but Lucas having sex, Brooke's mouth dropped and tears filled her eyes. She walked over to Peyton's stereo and turned in off. Lucas and Peyton quickly looked up to see how turned off the music, they were shocked to see Brooke standing there. "Brooke" Peyton and Lucas both said looking at a broken hearted girl, Brooke chouldn't say anything she just ran out of the room. Lucas got up from Peyton and put his clothes on quickly to follow Brooke. By the time Brooke got out side it started to rain, but this time she didn't mind being alone in a storm. It was pouring rain outside but she didn't care, she had to get away from what she just saw, she heared footsteps behind her splashing in the rain. "Brooke please stop" the man behind her yelled. Brooke knew who it was but she didn't want to talk to him, he just broke her heart in a milion pieces that night. "Brooke, please just talk to me" he yelled grabing a hold of her arm to get her to stop and talk to him, she pulled her arm out of his grasp, she turned away to face him, "Dont you dare touch me" Brooke yelled thew her tears, he chould tell she was crying because her eyes were all red. "Brooke, I'm so..." he began before he got cut off by Brooke, "Dont, dont say that, dont say your sorry Lucas" Brooke said trying to wipe her tears away. "Peyton and I, look we didn't plan for this to happen, i swear, it just happened" Lucas said looking he in the eyes. "That doesn't really matter Lucas, because in the end it hurts the same" Brooke said before she walked away, leaving a speechless Lucas.

* * *

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"You think Brooke and Lucas will be ok?" Nathan said worried about his two friends. Haley turned around to face him, "I dont know, I hope so" Haley said looking at Nathan. "I love you, Nathan Scott" Haley said before she kissed his lips softly. "I love you too, Haley James Scott" Nathan said before he shut his eyes to go to sleep. "Hey, Nathan" Haley said looking at Nathan. "Yeah" He said without opening his eyes. "Did you see that look, I mean the one that Brooke and Lucas shared today, after Brooke got out of the hospital" Haley said remembering. Nathan opened his eyes and looked back at Haley. "Why?" Nathan said confused. "I, I think they still love each other" Haley said looking at Nathan. Nathan just looked at Haley without saying a word, he knew it too.

* * *

**Ok guys tell me what you think. Please review, tell then...**


	5. Drinkin' Promblem

**Ok guys thanks for the reviews, I loved them. I promised one of you guys that last chapter or this chapter, I whould have that Brooke and Lucas talk about Jamie. Then I this other review from one of my other readers saying that Lucas has no right to be mad at Brooke for keeping Jamie away from him, because what happened between Peyton and Luke. I'll see what I can do.**

* * *

Brooke woke up to find Jamie still sleeping beside her, she sighed and just watched in for a while. She then got up, got some clothes from her suitcase and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower before her son woke up. After she showered she got dressed and brushed her hair, she walked out of the bathroom and saw her son sitting on the bed with Lucas's picture. Brooke stood there and looked at him, "I woke up and you weren't beside me, I was worried about you mama" Jamie said not taking his eyes of the picture. Brooke walked over to the bed and sat down and looked at him confused, "Why baby, you shouldn't worry about mama, I'm fine Jamie" Brooke said brushing her hand over Jamie's hair. "Because you do bad stuff when your alone, and It's scares me because your not the same when you do those kinda stuff" Jamie said still looking at the picture. Brooke just looked at him confused, "Jamie, sweetie, what are you talking about?" Brooke said taking the picture out of his hand and took a quick stare at it. "I've been drinking again, haven't you" Jamie said looking at his mother with such an Innocence and pure look. "What, baby no, I told you, mama's not gonna do that bad stuff anymore" Brooke lied, she was trying to cover up her lie with a smile, but It didn't work with Jamie, he knew her all too well. Jamie looked at her for a second then his head moved over to the left side of the bed where Brooke slept, he then reached for a bottle that was hidden under the bed a little. But It's wasn't any kind of bottle, It was a liquor bottle, he then held in up for Brooke to see her lies. Brooke looked at the bottle then looked at her son, then looked down at her hands in her lap as she spoke. "I'm sorry that I lied to you baby, how did you know?" Brooke then looked up and reached for the half full bottle of whiskey. "I heard you last night, when you took it out of you suitcase, and I hread you crying, you thought I was sleeping, but I wasn't" Jamie said loking at Brooke heart broken. "I'm sorry, I promise, I'll try harder this time" Brooke said with tears in her eyes, her little boy is only four years old, he should have it better. "You shouldn't lie to me mama" Jamie said sadly, "I know buddy, no more of this stuff for me" Brooke got up from the bed and reached her hand out for Jamie to take it. Jamie looked at her hand and then looked up at Brooke then took her hand, he hopped down from the bed and followed Brooke into the bathroom. "I'm really going to try harder this time" Brooke said pouring the liquor down the sink. Jamie smiled a sad smile, Brooke then looked at him a relized, everything that she done In the past hurt her son, she didn't want to make anymore mistakes "Come here, sweetie" Brooke said bending down to Jamie's level with her arms out, Jamie looked at her and walked into the hug, sadly returning the hug back. Brooke then let her tears fall from her eyes, her mind went back to the past, like It always seemed to do lately.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

Owen was at the bar late that night, Brooke was putting Jamie to bed since It was already four hours past his bedtime, It was a friday night and Brooke and Jamie where watching movies and playing "go fish" all night. "Ok now you get to sleep now, I love you baby boy" Brooke said as she tucked Jamie into bed. "I love you too mama" Jamie said with a smile. Owen walked In the front door drunk out of his mind, knocking over everything In his path. "Mama, want's that?" Jamie said scared, "It's ok baby, stay here ok" Brooke said before she kissed his forehead, Jamie nodded and watched as Brooke stood up from the bed and walked down stairs to find Owen looking in the fridge. "What are you looking for?" Brooke said when she made her way to the bottom of the stairs. "Oh, there you are, taking care of your brat, are ya, that's a frist" Owen said looking from the fridge over to Brooke. "Youv'e been drinking again, haven't you?" Brooke said folding her arms cross her chest. "No wonder why you cant get a job, because you stubbed" Owen said walking over to her. "Frist off, dont call my son a brat and second, dont call me stubbed" Brooke said backing away from him as he got closer. "So what should I call you, a slut?" Owen said as he reached Brooke by the couch. "Dont call me that" Brooke said getting mad. "Why not Brooke, when I met you, you had a three year old son, and was living in a dump that you called home, eatting t.v dinners, and the brat doesn't have no father. You dont talk to him, see him, and you dont even talk about him, sounds like a slut to me" Owen said pushing her on the couch. Brooke sat on the couch with disbelif, "I'm not doing this with you tonight, Jamie is up stairs still awake, he shouldn't have to hear us fight" Brooke said getting up from the couch, but Owen pushed her back down. "So tell me Brooke, who paied you to take off with his kid after you got knocked up" Owen said as he began to get on top of her. "Dont talk about my son like he's some kind of bastarted child" Brooke said trying to get him off of her. "Oh Brooke, but he Is, Lucas Scott, from Tree Hill, Is the little brat's father" Owen said grabbing Brooke's arms. Brooke looked at him in shock, "How do you know that?" Brooke said shocked and confused. "I'm a lawyer Brooke, remember, the money that pays the bills, anyways I looked thou your stuff, you had pictures of that fucker in your kid's dresser" Owen said grabbing Brooke's face. Before Brooke chould even respond, his hand hit her face. Not knowing that Jamie was on top of the stairs watching all of this, crying.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"Unlce Lucas" Lily said as she anwsered the door with a smile. "Hey pretty little Lily, should you be anwsering the door by yourself?" Lucas said as he picked Lily up, then kissed her on the cheek. "Mommy said that It whould be you at the door, so she told me It whould be ok" Lily said nodding her head. "I didn't call, how whould she know?" Lucas said putting Lily down on the floor."I dont know, she said something about It being some kinda love thing" Lily said confused. "Love thing?, with who?" Lucas said with a little laugh, he didn't know why he was laughing because he was confused too. "I think she said something about aunt Brooke, she's hear you know, with cousin Jamie" Lily said with a small smile. "Where are they?" Lucas said as he began to walk. "The kichten, mommy's making lunch with aunt Brooke, and Jamie's right there, we were playing with my basketball" Lily said as she and Lucas reached the living room that was also attched to the kichten. "Cool, maybe you, me and your cousin Jamie chould go out and shoot around with It in the backyard after lunch" Lucas said as he looked at Lily then towards Jamie as he sat on the couch passing the ball back and forth between his two hands. "Cool, I'll go tell Jamie" Lily said as she ran over to where Jamie was sitting. Lucas walked over to the kicthen part, and as soon as he walked in he saw Brooke sanding there making sandwiches for Lily and Jamie. "Brooke..." Lucas said standing there on the other side of the counter. "Luke..." Brooke said looking up from the sandwiches. They just stood there looking at each other until Haley came down stairs and brought Lucas and Brooke back from there thoughts. "Hey Brooke, I have these old pictures of you and Luke together If Jamie wants to see them, I dont think you have these ones, you guys look so..." Haley said before she looked up and saw Lucas and Brooke staring at her uncomfable. "Oh, Luke, I didn't hear you come In" Haley said as she stood there not knowing what to do, she thanked god that she looked up before she went on and on about the pictures back when Brooke and Lucas were In highschool. "Ok?, I'm just going to give these sandwiches and pictures to Jamie and Lily to look at" Haley said taking the food and pictures to the kids. "Brooke, can we talk?" Lucas said trying not to get mad until the kids chouldn't hear them. "Outside?" Brooke said pointing to the sidedoors that were in the living room. "Yeah" Lucas said before he made his way outside with Brooke.

* * *

"How chould you not tell me about Jamie, Brooke, I had the right to know" Lucas said after a couple of mintues. "How chould you cheat on me with my bestfriend?" Brooke said with tears already running down her cheeks. "Brooke, I'm sorry, but that still gives you no right to do that to me or our son fron that matter, I missed so much in his life already, him beening born, birthdays, frist step, frist word, frist day of school..." Lucas said before he chould say anything more he was cut off by Brooke. "You wanna know why I didn't tell you Lucas, you broke my heart, I didn't want you to break his heart the way you did mine, he didn't desever that, and he still doesn't" Brooke said wiping the tears from her eyes. "So why did you come back then?" Lucas said trying so hard not to feel sorry for her. "Because, I didn't want him to hate me for It later on, because he never go to met you and get to know you, New York Is not a place to rasie a little boy anyways, this is the only place that felt like home to me, and I wanted my son to know that kind of feeling too, I dont wanna make the same mistakes my parents made" Brooke said not letting anymore tears fall. "Wait, New York, you took our son to live In New York, what were you thinking, New York Is nothing like Tree Hill Brooke, he chould have gotten kidnapped or killed" Lucas said now yelling. "I know Lucas, what the hell was I suppose to do, trust you with my heart again?" Brooke said yelling louder. "Brooke, I told you that me and Peyton was a one time thing, It never happened again, not even after all these years, you know why, because I knew that one day you whould come back, and maybe you and I chould try to work things out and get back together and who knows what, but you show up here four years later with our son, that I had no clue that I had" Lucas yelled. "Oh, come on Luke, are you that fucked up that you didn't hear me in the bathroom getting sick at six o'clock in the morning, every morning for two mouths, or when i told you I didn't feel good, all those times, do you remember them, and you had no clue" Brooke yelled. Lucas just stood there, he didn't know what to say, he cant believe he was that blind that he didn't noticed any of that stuff. "You broke my heart Luke, and I will never forgive you for that" Brooke said softly as she let a couple tears drop from her eyes. After she said that she walked back into the house, withput a other word from her or Lucas.

* * *

**Ok so what do you think. Please review, oh a think that I wanted to clear up for you guys is that Brooke & Owen's house Is Brooke's house on the show, and Nathan & Haley's house Is Nathan & Haley's house In the show too, and yes Lucas does live In the house he lives In now In the show. Thanks, til then...**


	6. Running Away, From Him

**Here's another chapter for you guys because of the delay.**

* * *

Brooke made her way up stairs of Nathan and Haley's house with Lucas following right behind her. "Brooke, were not done talking about this, you cant just walk into my life again with our son and walk away from the can of wroms you opened up" Lucas said yelling as they reached the top of the stairs. "Lucas, stop yelling at me, I've been yelled at enough, just leave me alone" Brooke yelled thorugh her tears then she slammed the bathroom door and just sat down in front of the bath tub crying. "Brooke..." Lucas said as he opened the door to find her crying. "I said I dont wanna get yelled at anymore" Brooke yelled as she looked up from her hands that she was crying in. "I'm not here to yell Brooke, I just dont understand why you did it, why I did it" Lucas said still standing at the door. Brooke looked up from her dress and sighed in frustrastion, "I told you why I keept Jamie from you, I didn't want you to hurt him the way you hurt me" Brooke said wiping the tears away praying they whouldn't come back. "Yeah, I know Brooke, I guess I meant, why I did it" Lucas said looking down at his feet. "Did what?" Brooke said confused, or did she just want to hear that he was sorry and so he chould sit there with her and hold her. "Sleeping with Peyton, Brooke, I'm sorry I really did love you, If I chould take away the pain you felt back then I whould, not just becasue of Jamie, because the way I felt about you, I wanted you for the rest of my life, and I'm sorry I let Jamie and you down..." Lucas said but was cut off by Brooke. "Luke, just please, come sit with me, please" Brooke said almost begging, Lucas walked over by her and sat right by her side, Lucas sat there for a moment listening to her crying, he then pulled Brooke close to him and wrapped his arms around her as tight as he chould. "How did you know I needed that?" Brooke said crying in his arms. "Oh, Brooke, after all the years I still know you as well as I did before" Lucas said wanting to say something else but he was afraid of stepping over the line. "You wanna know who he is dont you?" Brooke said looking up at him with her arms still around him. "Yeah" Lucas said looking down at her. Brooke took a deep breathe and said "His name is Owen, and because I didn't know I was pregeant, he didn't know" Brooke said looking down at her stomak. "Why'd you leave him to come here for" Lucas said confused. "Because, he hurt me" Brooke said holding on tighter to Lucas. "You mean like broken your heart right?" Lucas said not knowing what Brooke was going to show him. "No,..." Brooke unwrapped her arms from him and stood up and un did her dress. "Oh my god!" Lucas said covering his mouth with his hand looking at her back that was full of black and blue marks. "It only happend a couple times, when he was drinking, we'd get into a fight about him drinking to much, and when he didn't like what I was saying he whould hit me, push me on the floor, the couch, I'm suprized I didn't lose the baby before" Brooke said wipping the tears again, she hated crying in front of people. "Brooke, why didn't you leave the frist time he did this?" Lucas said standing up and zipping her dress back up, he chouldn't look at it anymore, It drove him crazy to see her hurt like that. "Becasue Lucas, were was a suppose to go?" Brooke said turning around to face him. "You chould have call me" Lucas said reaching his hands out to her wasit. "Luke please" Brooke said pulling away from his grasp. Suddenly there was a knock on the bathroom door. "Brooke It's me Nathan, can I come in?" Nathan said behind the closed door. "Yeah, of coruse" Brooke said before Nathan opened the door. "Oh, sorry to inturped but there's someone on the phone for you" Nathan said looking at Lucas then at Brooke and gave Brooke the phone. "Ok?, do you know who It is?" Brooke said confused holding the phone up to her ear, as Nathan shook his head no. "Hello?" Brooke said as her face feel, she then hung up the phone after she heard the other person on the line. "Brooke?, what Is It?" Lucas and Nathan said. "He found me" Brooke said looking at the phone then looking at Lucas.

* * *

"See this is what your mom and dad looked like back in high school" Haley said smiling at the pictures as she showed them to Jamie. "They look the same, but mama has short hair now, and Lucas has something growing on his face" Jamie looked at the pictures with a small smile. Haley laughed and before she chould say anything to Jamie Brooke, Lucas, and Nathan came into the living room. "I cant stay here, I have to leave" Brooke said walking over to Jamie. "Brooke, we can help you" Lucas said following her. "Mama?, what's going on?" Jamie said confused. "We have to go buddy" Brooke said waiting for Jamie to stand up so they can go. "Why?" Jamie said still confused. "Because mama said so baby, now come on" Brooke said trying not to worry him, but she saw it in his eyes he was. "But I was sappouse to play backetball with Lily" Jamie said standing up, then he looked around at Lucas and Nathan then back at his mom. "What's wrong?" Jamie said worried and confused. "Nothing baby, please we have to go" Brooke said worried, Jamie looked at his mother and sighed, he then started to walk towards his mother, but then turned around to Haley. "Thanks Aunt Haley" Jamie said with a smile. Haley just smile and nodded confused and worriedly. "Bye, Bye Lucas, bye Uncle Nate" Jamie said as Brooke and he started to walk hand in hand. When Brooke and Jamie just stepped out of the living room Jamie let go of Brooke's hand and looked up at Brooke. "Mama, I forgot my bastketball" Jamie said. "Honey, I know, I'll try to get you a new one soon, ok?" Brooke said looked down at her son. "No mama, Lily gave me her's, can I go get it?, I'll be right back" Jamie said with a hopeful smile. "Ok, but make it fast" Brooke said giving in. "I will" Jamie said before he went back into the living room where just Haley was now. "I forgot my ball that Lily gave me" Jamie said walking over to Haley. "Oh, here you go buddy, I got something else for you too" Haley said handing him his ball, then looked down at Jamie's favorutie picture of Lucas and Brooke back in high school and then took it out of the cover and handed the picture to Jamie. "Thank you" Jamie said taking the picture for Haley's hand with a smile. "Your welcome, Jamie" Haley said with a smile. She loved the though of Brooke and Lucas having a son, she knew deep down in side that Brooke was good for Lucas and Lucas was good for Brooke. Jamie then ran off to his mother, after giving his aunt Haley one more smile.

* * *

"Ok buddy, pack all of your things" Brooke said as she opened the hotel door with Jamie in front of her. "Why?" Jamie said just standing there confused. "Because, we have to go away for a little while" Brooke said moving past him and grabbing her suitcase and then a pile of clothes that laied on the bed. "Where are we going?" Jamie said still standing in the same spot near the door. "I dont know yet" Brooke said packing the looking around the room for some more stuff. "Is Lucas..." Jamie started to say then got cut off by Brooke. "Jamie!, please baby, no more qustions, please just pack your things" Brooke said looking up from her suitcase holding her head in pain, all this thinking and questions were giving her a headache. Jamie jumped at frist when his mother yelled at him, she's never yelled at him before, but when she spoke softer Jamie just sighed and nodded his head yes, then walked over to his suitcase and got some clothes that were on the bed that were his and packed them. Jamie then found a empty picture frame, he then took it out of his suitcase then looked at Brooke who was to busy packing to see what he was doing. Jamie took the picture from his pocket and slid the picture into the frame, he then looked at it and smiled, a sad smile. There then was a bang at the door, Brooke and Jamie both jumped, they were both scared to death to find out who it was, but they both already knew who it was. The door swag open and there he was, he walked over to Brooke and slamed her against the wall. Brooke was to scared to talk or scream or even move for that matter, Jamie looked at his mother against the wall and started to scream and cry for help. Owen moved his hand over to Brooke's neck and his grip got tighter by the second. Jamie's crys for help turned into aygier, he then looked down at the picture in his hands and had a thought. "Leave me and my mama alone" Jamie said holding on to the picture frame as he walked over to Owen and Brooke and smashed the glass from the frame over his leg. Owen then screamed in pain and then held his leg, a peice of glass dug into the back of his leg. Brooke gasped for air after Owen's hands left her neck and found thier way to the back of his leg. "Oh, you fucking brat, I'm going to get you from that" Owen said looking from his leg to Jamie, who was standing there scared. "Dont you dare touch him, It's me that you want, so come get me" Brooke said madly not holding any of her other feelings show like, hurt, scared, worried, confused, and most of all regret. Owen then looked back at Brooke and then turned and pushed Brooke on the floor and started beating at her, push by push, Brooke laied there covered in blood...with her eyes closed. Jamie was to upset to think of anything else to do to help his mother, so he just looked at the picture of his mother and father in the shattered picture frame.

* * *

**Ok so what do you think? please review.**


	7. Not Saving My Mama

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews I loved them,as always. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Brooke lays on the floor breathing soft and slowly, as if she has gave up on everything. It's has only been a couple of mintues that Owen was been gone, but to Brooke she felt as if he was still beating on her, her rib cage felt as if it was going to pop out of her chest, and her face felt like he picked up a big stone and smashed it on her head a half a million times. Jamie was now in the conner of the hotel room with dried up tear stains on his cheeks and had his knees held up to his chest with his arms around them. It was a picture of a broken family, it seems like it has been hours sence Owen left them but it was only a couple mintues, mintues of just waiting to see what will happen next. Out of no where Jamie stood up and ran to the hotel door and opened it and ran down the hall yelling "Help, help, my mama has been hurt" He said as if the moment was playing in his head once again. Brooke eyes then drifted off, she was all of a sudden tried of breathing, it hurt to much to breathe.

* * *

Brooke eyes opened to find she wasn't in the hotel room, she was no longer laying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. Insead she was laying on a bed in the hostpial**. **She looked around a the room a bit then said to herself. "God, I hate hostpials" she then sighed. She heared a knock on the door, but before she could say anything the door opened. When Brooke saw who it was her eyes got bigger and her mouth dropped. "What are you doing here?" Brooke said coldly and confused. "Lucas called me, he told me what happened with you. I though I should come by and see if you needed anything, you, Jamie..." the women said before getting cut off. "No!, I dont need anything from you. Dont you dare talk to my son or even look at him. That's the one thing you cant take away from me Peyton" Brooke said taking her eyes off of Peyton at the that last part. "Brooke..., I'm sorry, I never got to tell you that, I know it's a little too late, but me and Lucas never planed that to happen, we never wanted to hurt you..." Peyton said before Brooke cut in once again. "I get it Peyton, it's the same speech Lucas gave me that night. What did you guys get together and plan out what you guys were going to say to me" Brooke said getting madder by the second, that's all she needed at the time, was someone to piss her off after she got her beating. "Brooke..." Peyton started up but Brooke whouldn't let her talk. "No Peyton, I dont know Lucas even called you, what are you guys just as close as you were that night" Brooke said not letting her get away with cheating on her with her boyfriend all those years ago. Brooke then felt the tears burning in her eyes as she said these words to her. "All these years of rasing my son by myself, then when I found someone I started to love, I wind up here. All those years that I had to watch my son being sad on every birthday, and every christmas,because I didn't want my son to know the pain that the two people I loved the most in the world put me though" Brooke finshed with teas dripping off her cheeks. Peyton just stood there looking at Brooke as if she had killed her. Peyton knew she might be crossing the line, but at that moment she knew the old Brooke whould need this more then anything, and maybe she wanted to see if the old Peyton and Brooke were still alive some where inside them. Peyton walked up to Brooke and pulled her close to her with a tight hug. Shocking Peyton, Brooke wrapped her arms around her just as tight, a small smile then apired on Peyton's face.

* * *

Out in the waiting room sitting was Nathan, Haley, Lucas, Lily, and Jamie. "Hey Jamie, how about you and your dad go get some drinks for all of us, while we wait to see your mom again" Haley said handing Lucas some money. "Ok" Jamie said sadly standing up from the floor where he was couloring with Lily, Jamie still had the sences from that day playing in his mind as if it was happening all over again, for the 10th time today. After Lucas and Jamie where out of ear reach Nathan stated to talk. "Do you think Jamie will be ok?" Nathan said with a sigh he noticed that Jamie still wasn't smiling about anything and Lily's been telling him funny storys the mintue she saw Jamie at the hostpial. "Yeah, I think he's going to be fine, it's just gonna take time, you know" Haley said with a small smile. Nathan then looks down at the picture Jamie had drew, he then held it up for Haley to see. "You really think so" Nathan said holding up a picture with a women laying on a floor with blood all around her. Haley just looked at the picture sadly and sighed.

* * *

"So, Jamie, if I ask your mom if it's ok would you like to stay with me until your mom is better?" Lucas said on his way walking back to the waiting room with Jamie by his side holding drinks for everyone. "No thanks Lucas" Jamie said looking at the floor. Lucas was kinda thrown back by all of what he said. "Jamie, I thought you whould love to come spend some time with me, I mean, we missed all these years together" Lucas said hoping that whould change his mind, but it didn't it just made Jamie look up at him with a disapponited look on his face. "You were suppose to be there" Jamie said looking back down at the floor. "What, Jamie I dont know what your saying" Lucas said confused. "You were suppose to be there for my birthday's**" **Jamie said still looking at the floor. "Jamie, buddy" Lucas said stopping himself and Jamie as he contined. "Buddy, I didn't have a say in any of that, I wish I did because I whouldn't have missed any of your birthday's and many other things" Lucas said trying to convice his son. "But you promsied mama that you whould save her" Jamie said looking back up at Lucas with a frown. He then looked back down to the floor and walked away, leaving Lucas speechless, sad, and some how resposeable for all Brooke and Jamie's pain thought the years.

* * *

**Please review, I really want to know what you though of the chapter. Thanks**


	8. Lost

**Here's one for making you guys wait. Sorry, Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

It's been two days since Brooke got beaten up by Owen. She demanded to get out of the hospital the next day. Brooke was now over at Nathan, Haley's and Lily's house for supper with Jamie. Brooke sat there watching Haley run around the kitchen like a chicken with her head cut off. Haley was cutting the potato's, watching the rice boil, preparing the chicken for the oven, and watching the kids at the same time. Haley followed Lucas orders and wouldn't let Brooke do anything until she felt better. "Haley, this is getting silly now, I can cut the potato's and help you out, I do know how to coOK now" Brooke said with a small laugh. "I know you can Brooke, it's just..." Haley said with a small smile before getting cut off by Brooke. "You think I'm going to burn your house down don't you. Haley, I promise I'm not going to burn down your pretty house, please let me help. Your driving me nuts running around doing everything by yourself" Brooke said with a small laugh again. "Brooke..." Haley said looking up from the potato's to Brooke's confused hazel eyes. "What?" Brooke said shaking her head confused. "Lucas...Lucas told me not to let you do anything..." Haley said looking at Brooke as she confessed, Brooke just shoOK her head with disbelief. "...You know because of your cuts all over and stuff..." Haley said trying to make Brooke feel better about this but realized it was just making Brooke feel worse. Brooke put her head down as she looked at her hands that were shaking. Haley then spoke up after a few moments of quite as she looked up from a pot she had in her hands, "You know what, you can help cut the potato's, I'll deal with Lucas if he says anything about it" Brooke gave Haley a small smile and hopped off the seat to the potato's. Brooke began to cut them, she then stopped and turned around to where Haley was. "Haley?..." Brooke said, Haley turned around to face Brooke, "Thanks" Brooke said with a smile, Haley saw the smile and returned it.

* * *

A few minutes passed and Brooke was on her last potato when Jamie came from outside and went over to where his mom was helping make supper. "Mama, Why did you leave Tree Hill?" Jamie said as he stared up at his mother. "What?, why would you ask me that Jamie?" Brooke said confused and worried that Jamie would find out what happened all those years ago. "Because Lily told me that she heard uncle Nate and aunt Haley say that Lucas shouldn't have had sex with Peyton" Jamie said with pure Innocence. Brooke cut her finger after she heard what Jamie had just said. Lucas then walks into the kitchen as does Haley. "AHHH" Brooke screamed lightly, all eyes were on Brooke at this point. "Brooke, oh my god, are you OK, oh your bleeding" Haley said rushing over to Brooke's side with a cloth as she looked down at the now bleeding finger. "It's fine, I'll live" Brooke said pulling her finger away from the wet cloth, Brooke was always afraid that the wetness of the cloth was going to sting her cuts. "Brooke you have to clean the cut up before it gets worse" Haley said all motherly like. "No, It's fine" Brooke said holding her finger in pain. Lucas with out a word walks over to the other side of Brooke and picks up the cloth , grabs her hand and puts the cloth on her finger. Brooke was shocked by all of what happened in the past minute, there she stood inches away from Lucas face, she swore she could feel him breathe on her neck. "There, better?" Lucas said looking into Brooke's eyes. Brooke just stood there looking into Lucas eyes, she then said quietly "Yeah". Haley looked at the two of them with disappointment as she shoOK her head. "Brooke" Haley said after a couple seconds passed by. Brooke and Lucas then snapped out of there own little world and Brooke went to the sink to clean the cloth from all the blood, and Lucas then faced Jamie with a smile. "So Brooke what time are you going to loOK at those apartments?" Haley said trying to get them to forget about there little moment. "Oh, umm, tomorrow afternoon" Brooke said thinking about what the man said on the phone as she tired to get the blood out. "Oh your looking at apartments tomorrow?, I'll come with you, if you want?" Lucas said. Haley just stared at Lucas a little annoyed. Brooke's hands stopped, she was trying to find the words to tell him no. But, she couldn't, instead she just said, "Sure, Luke". Haley looked at Brooke as her hands started to clean the cloth again. "Brooke, you don't have to do that, it will come out in the wash" Haley said walking over to Brooke. "Oh, OK" Brooke said as she handed Haley the cloth, she then turned around to find Lucas staring at her. "I'm gonna go lay ed down up stairs, is that OK Hales?" Brooke said looking back at Haley. "Oh yeah, go ahead sweetie" Haley said as she walked out of the room to go to the laundry room. "Are you going to be OK sweetie?" Brooke said looking at Jamie. "Yeah, I'm gonna go play with Lily, I just hope she doesn't make me play dolls again" Jamie said before running out of the house. Brooke let out a small smile to what her son said, she then realized her and Lucas were the only on in the room. "I'm gonna go now" Brooke said walking out of the room and up the stairs. Lucas who was now sitting down on a chair got up and walked towards the stairs. Then Haley came out of no where, "Luke, don't do this" Haley said with a sad look on her face. "Do what?" Lucas said confused. "You know what, make Brooke fall for you again then break her heart" Haley said a little pissed off. Before Lucas could respond Jamie opened the door. "Aunt Haley, Lily fell off the swing and she's hurt" Jamie said. With out saying another word Haley ran out of the house with Jamie behind her.

* * *

Lucas then walked up the stairs to Nathan and Haley's bedroom where Brooke went to lay down. Lucas opened the door to find Brooke laying wide awake on the bed. "What do you want Lucas" Brooke said quietly but it was still heard. "I want to talk to you" Lucas said walking over to the bed and sitting down on the edge of the bed. "What about" Brooke said knowing it had something to do with her leaving. "Our son" Lucas said flat out. Brooke then got up from her side that she was laying on and sat up and looked at Lucas deep blue eyes. "I want to know him, I...I want to be in his life, and I want to be in your life too" Lucas said with a hurt voice. No, no, you don't get to do that" Brooke said jumping off the bed mad. "Do what?" Lucas said as he got off the bed. "You don't get to be hurt, your the one who made this all happen, If it wasn't for you cheating on me i would have told you about Jamie, if it wasn't for you i wouldn't have got beat every night for 2 years" Brooke said yelling at the top of he lungs with tears in her eyes. Lucas looked at Brooke hurting, and it made him hurt. "Brooke...I'm sorry" Lucas said with tears forming in his eyes. "No, sorry, sorry, sorry is not going to fix this, It's not going to fix Jamie, it's not going to fix me, it's not going to fix these cuts all over me, the cuts from two years ago, you cant see them, but there still here, I can still feel them" Brooke said still screaming with tears falling from her eyes. Lucas shoOK his head with tears starting to fall, he didn't know what to say. Brooke toOK a deep breathe "But you know what, none of that hurts more then you breaking my heart when you slept with Peyton that night, that hurt me more then anything" Brooke said as she sat down on the bed, she knew if she didn't sit down she would fall down. Lucas walked over to her about to give her a hug. "No, No, I want you to go, get away from me" Brooke said screaming once again. Lucas just walked out of the room with out a word, leaving Brooke on the bed laying down crying.

* * *

**So what did you think? Was Brooke being a little to mean? Do you think Brooke should give Luke another chance?**


	9. Our Little Boy, Jamie

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. Brooke and Lucas start to get along. Enjoy!**

* * *

Brooke laid in Nathan aND Haley's bed for what seemed like forever but was only 10 minutes. She looked arouND the room to fiND some answers, her eyes came upon a picture of Nathan, Haley, her aND Lucas, on Nathan aND Haley's wedding day. She got up from the bed aND toOK it off the dresser aND smiled a sad smile at the two people that she used to know every well. The two people where in love, so it seemed, they were looking deep into each others eyes, not even caring about the picture. Those people were Brooke aND Lucas, at least she used to be, she didn't know who she was, other then James Lucas Scott's mom.

* * *

She then walked out of the room with the picture in her haND heading down stairs to the living room. Lucas was sitting there with his head in his hands. She walked up to him, without Lucas even realizing. "What happened to us?" Brooke said out of no where with tears filling in her eyes. Lucas head shot up in shock. Brooke looked at him aND her heart broke. She said again. "What happened to us?" Brooke said looking at Lucas, Lucas looked kiND of confused of what she wanted him to say. Brooke held up the photo of all 4 of them happy aND in love. "I don't know" Lucas said standing up. "You know I'm sorry that I toOK Jamie from you, I..I just...was scared, scared of you picking Peyton over me aND Jamie, witch you clearly did" Brooke said in a hurt voice. "No, no. Brooke I didn't pick Peyton over my family" Lucas said walking over to Brooke, his haND went up aND down Brooke's arm for a secoND before Brooke pulled away. "But where not your family!" Brooke said angrily. 'Yeah Brooke, I know that, because I don't know Jamie, I don't even know you anymore" Lucas said angrily. Brooke looked down at her feet aND Lucas just looked at her. The room was quite for a couple minute's before Brooke picked her head up from her feet to Lucas aND she spoke. "You know, Jamie blames me for leaving" Brooke said with tears falling from her eyes, It hurt her to say those words out loud for the first time. "What, no, no he doesn't Brooke, that little boy loves you" Lucas said sorry that she blames herself so much that she thought her son would too. "Yeah, I know he loves me Luke aND, my god I love him so much, I don't know what I would do with out him" Brooke said crying. Lucas out his head down. "I remember the first time he asked about you" Brooke said looking at Lucas, Lucas shot his head up. "It was a Friday night, It wasn't too long ago, maybe 6 months ago, I was putting him to bed aND I was about to leave his room, he lifted his head from the pillow, aND he says. "Mama, where's my daddy?" In that minute my heart broke. He looked so, lost, hurt, them I realized, my little boy blames me, he blames me for leaving" Brooke said just falling apart. Lucas walked over to her aND just held her in his arms. Brooke placed her head on his chest aND her arms arouND his body. Brooke's whole body was shaking, Lucas could hear her cries. "Shh, It's OK pretty girl, it's OK" Lucas said with tears starting to fall. "His favourite color is blue" Brooke said after she got a chance to talk again. Lucas looked down at her, "What?" Lucas said confused. "You said you don't know your son, his favourite color is blue" Brooke said as she lifted her head off his chest, with a small smile. Lucas just smiled, "That's my boy". Brooke simply replied "That's OUR boy". Lucas aND Brooke softly laughed. "Yeah, that's our boy" Lucas said with a smile. "I like the sounds of that"

* * *

**Sorry guys it's so short but that's all I can think of right now. Please review.**


	10. Looking For Hope

**Hey guys sorry for keeping you guys waiting so long. My brother's friend died a couple of days ago. So I'm writing the chapter now, on my brother's girlfriend's laptop. Hope you guys like it. **

Brooke, Lucas and Jamie were looking at an apartment for her and Jamie. "Brooke this is like the...worst place we've seen so far" Lucas said as he looked around the crap ass apartment they were now standing in, as he also let out a small laugh. "Ok yes, but..." Brooke said before she got cut off by Jamie. "Mama! I think I saw a rat in my room" Jamie said running into the living room to where his parents. Lucas couldn't help but laugh. Brooke sighed. Jamie was scared out of his mind. "Lucas I don't know, this is the only places I can get that I can afford, well right now" Brooke said raising her hands in the air giving up. "Brooke, It's ok, you remember the deal we made before we started looking" Lucas said thinking back. "Lucas, I can't ok, it's your house" Brooke said looking at Lucas then at Jamie. "Mama, I want to move in with daddy, please!" Jamie said with begging eyes. "Baby I don't know" Brooke said not wanting to get into anything that she wasn't sure of. "Well I'm not letting you guys move into a place like this, plus you guys are my family" Lucas said with a small smile. Brooke just smiled a small smile and nodded. "Yes!, thanks mama, I l.o.v.e you" Jamie said smiling running up to Brooke and kissing on the cheek.

"Brooke you need any help with that?" Lucas said looking at her pack her clothes. "Nope, I'm good, maybe you can help Jamie if you want" Brooke said trying not to look at Lucas in the deep blue eyes. "Brooke, you know I'm just not doing this for Jamie, I'm doing for you too, I want to be a family with you guys" Lucas said coming closer to Brooke. "I know you do, I love you for that, umm, I mean…" Brooke said not realizing what she just said. "Brooke…" Lucas said before he could go on, a knock came upon the door and a woman popped up. "Lucas?" the woman said. "Lindsay?" Lucas said in shock, he then looked at Brooke who just walked away to find Jamie.

**Wow that was a short chapter I know. But at least I updated, right? PLEASE review. If you want to yell at me go ahead but It want you guys to tell me want you think about this chapter**. **Till then. Byee.**


	11. What Happen's Next?

**Thanks for all the reviews. I got a tip from one of you, that it was hard to read my story because it was all together, so I'll make it easier to read it. Please review to tell me what you think about this chapter! Enjoy.**

"Brooke" Lucas said as he walked into where Jamie and Brooke in Karen's old room. Brooke looked up from her son and turned to see Lucas.

"Jamie, sweetie, can you go wait in the car for mama" Brooke said as she turned back to Jamie, who was sitting on the now single bed.

"OK mama, we'll be back daddy" Jamie said as he jumped off the bed happily. Then walked out of the room to go out to the car to wait for his mom like he was told.

"Brooke, It's not what what you think..." Lucas began to speck as soon as Jamie walked out of the room but then got cut off by Brooke.

"You know what Lucas. I think that girl that just walked in your bedroom is your girlfriend..." Brooke said pissed off, but got cut of by Lucas.

"No Brooke. She not my girlfriend...well not anymore" Lucas said as he took his eyes off Brooke then placed then on the floor.

"WHAT!?, oh I knew it. You almost sucked me in your messed up world again. You know what, I'm not going to do it. I wont and I cant. I have a little boy to think about" Brooke yelled as she tried to walk passed Lucas to to the car, but she was pulled back by Lucas that had a hold on her arm. "DON'T!, I cant do this Lucas" Brooke said pulling her arm out of Lucas hand.

"Cant or wont?" Lucas said raising his eye brow.

"Both!, I cant believe you. What you break up with her because I'm back. Oh no, wait you guys are still dating" Brooke said shaking her head in disbelief.

"What? Know Brooke were broken up, we have been for weeks now..."Lucas said as he just got those words out Brooke started up again.

"A COUPLE WEEKS! ME AND JAMIE HAVE ONLY BEEN HERE FROM A COUPLE WEEKS! WHAT YOU BREAK UP WITH HER OVER THE PHONE OR SOMETHING?!" Brooke said yelling as loud as she could. Not so people could hear her, just because she was so mad at him for not telling him about this "girl".

"Brooke, stop yelling she going to hear us talking about her" Lucas said trying to stop her from yelling, but no luck that just made her madder, if that was possible.

"WHAT?!, SHE'S STILL HERE. Oh well in that case. YOU A FUCKING ASS! I hope she hears that" Brooke yelled before she walked out of the bedroom. Lucas followed her into the living room that she was just passing by to get to the front door to her car.

"Brooke, please don't leave. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her" Lucas said as he pulled on her arm once again. Brooke turned around with tears in her eyes. Lucas noticed the tears and felt his heart break, he hated messing around with Brooke's heart. He knew it wasn't right. He loved her so much, even after all this time. Brooke let the tears fall from her eyes. The both of them just stood there looking into each other eyes.

"You know what really hurts, Luke. The fact that I believed that we could be a family, for our son. After all this time, I...I still love you" Brooke said with tears on her cheeks. Lucas had a half smile on his face, his mouth opened but before he could say anything, Brooke began again.

"I'm sorry I ever felt that way about you. I regret EVERY thing I've ever felt about you besides hate! The only thing that me and you have in common is Jamie, our son. Were done, for good" Brooke said wiping the tears away, but only having more tears fall. Lucas was crying himself by this point. _Done, done_. That's all he could think. Before anymore words could have a chance to be heard Brooke cellphone filled the living room. Brooke pulled out her phone from her jean pocket. The id name flashed "PEYTON" on it. She pushed talk and held it up to her ear.

"Hey Peyton, look this isn't really a good..." Brooke began but then got cut off by Peyton's excited voice.

"Me and Jake are getting married. Your with Luke right, please tell him. I hope you guys are having as much fun as me and Jake are. Hey you Luke and Jamie should come over for supper or something tonight. You guys in?" Peyton said not waiting for Brooke to be done talking.

"Oh Peyton that's great. I'm really, really happy for you" Brooke said putting on a fake smile. "Ah, sorry me and Jamie cant make it, but I'm sure Lucas can. OK, yeah you too. Bye" Brooke said hanging up her cell and putting it back in her pocket, as she let out a sob and let a couple more tears fall.

"Was that Peyton?" Lucas said rubbing Brooke's arm gently. As soon as Brooke felt his hand on her arm she pulled away. Lucas just sighed he was about to say something but once again Brooke said something first.

"Peyton is getting married...to Jake. She was wondering if you wanted to go over and have dinner with them. She wants me and Jamie to go too. But at this point, I cant even look at you, so how I'm I suppose to eat with you" Brooke said before she turned around and walked out the door. Leaving a hurt and confused Lucas. He didn't know how things went bad in just a couple minutes. He slowly walked back into his room, shocked to see Lindsay laying on his bed.

"Wow, that girl has a temper on her. I dont get what you saw in her. That poor kid has to live with her. You know what when you and me getting back together and I move back in we can go to court and get Jamie. He can be our son!" Lindsay said with a hopful smile as she walked towards Lucas. Lucas just looked at her, he looked like he was ready to kill.

"Get the hell out of my house! Don't you dare think about coming back" Lucas said as he pushed Lindsay out of the bedroom door. When he shut the door he locked it, he then fell to the floor.

"Ok buddy. You want pizza orrrr chicken tonight?" Brooke said faking a smile as her and Jamie sat on the bed at the hotel.

"Where's daddy?" Jamie said as he looked up from the bed to his mother with sad eyes.

"He's not coming for supper baby. Me and daddy deiced that it wasn't a good idea for us to move in with each other. So where going to stay here until we can find a place" Brooke said looking up from the menu's to her sad son. Jamie just looked at his mother sadly.

"Hey we don't need him. Were doing just fine on our own. This can be a new begin, just me and Jamie" Brooke said with a fake smile. Jamie looked at his mothers smile, he didn't believe she was happy, because he wasn't.

"What about daddy. I don't want to lose him again. It's not fair. I don't want to start over. I don't l like you right now" Jamie said as he looked away from him mother to look at the bed. Then he got off the bed and went to the bathroom. locked the door and stayed there. Brooke just sat there on the bed, her face feel when she heard those hateful words come out of her 4 in a half year old son. Tears once again feel from her face. The rest of the night, Brooke, Jamie, and Lucas stayed right where they were. They we all hurt, confused, sad, and angry.

**So, what do you guys think? Please let me know what you think. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	12. Thinking Of You

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope everyone had a good Christmas and had a good start for a New year. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter, plus One Tree Hill comes back tonight! **

Her eyes opened to a bright light shining from the great out doors. _"Oh yeah this is going to be another great day in Tree Hill. My son hates me and he so happens to be Lucas Scott's son. Only in Tree Hill" _Brooke though to herself as she then relized that Jamie wasn't beside her. She worriedly got up out of the bed and walked to the bathroom, the door was still closed from last night. Brooke sighed as the though of her 4 in half son sleeping on the bathroom floor because he was still mad at her for hating his father. She tapped the closed door lightly, with out waiting for a responce from Jamie she opened the door. There he was, Jamie Scott, the best part of her life laying on the floor with his eyes closed. She smiled a sad smile to herself. _"He must really hate me to sleep on a drity, cold, hotel floor all night"_ Brooke again though.

"Come on buddy, lets get you in to a nice warm bed" Brooke said as she picked up the still sleeping boy. She then walked out of the bathroom over to the bed and layed him down and pulled the covers over his small body. She was about to walk away when she heard a small tired voice coming for the small boy.

"Mama, I miss daddy" Jamie said with his eyes still closed. Brooke sighed a sad sigh.

"I know baby, I miss him too" Brooke said the last part in a wisper. She then walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower, to get ready to face what she was about to take on.

After Brooke has done her shower she walked out of the bathroom to find some clothes for her to wear with a towel wrapped around her body. She looked over towards the bed to find Jamie sitting up in it just staring at his hands that were in his lap. Brooke looked at him and sighed then she found some clothes for her and him to wear.

"Here baby boy, get ready" Brooke said as she thew the clothes on the bed beside him.

"For what?" Jamie said in a sad voice still looking down at his hands with a heart breaking face.

"Dont you want to see your dad?" Brooke said with a small smile, hoping that it would cheer him up.

"REALLY?!" Jamie said poping his head up with the biggest, brightest smile she hasn't seen in weeks.

"Of coruse, now get dressed before I change my mind" Brooke said with a smile and with that she started to walk off to the bathroom to get changed, but was stopped when she felt little arms around her legs.

"Thanks Mama, I L . O . V . E you" Jamie said hugging his mother's legs with a big smile. While Brooke turned around to see his face.

"I love you to baby, more then anything in the world" Booke said as she bent down to give him a hug that Jamie happly returned.

After they got dressed Brooke and Jamie headed out to Lucas's house. When they pulled up in the driveway Jamie unbulcked his seatbelt with in seconds.

"Come on Mama" Jamie said as he got out of the car.

"I'm coming sweetie" Brooke said as she slowly un did her seatbelt. She finally got out of the car only to have Jamie pull on her.

"Come on Mama" Jamie said once again pulling on Brooke's arm for her to hurry up. They walked up the small steps and over to the door to knock on it. They heard footsteps coming closer to them. The door opened to find Lucas with his shrit off and his pants off, only to find him in his boxers. Lucas's eyes grew wider as he relized it was the love of his life and his son.

"DADDY!" Jamie said as he smiled then grabbed on to Lucas's legs for a hug. Lucas let out a small laugh as he looked down at the small boy hugging his legs, he then put his hand on his back. He then remembered Brooke was there too. He looked up from his son to look at Brooke.

"Thank you, Brooke" Lucas said with a small smile, gateful she'll let Jamie see him.

"Yeah, of coruse. We need to talk Luke, about everything" Brooke said as she looked at him then down at Jamie who was now facing her. Lucas follwed her eyes down to Jamie then nodded sadly, not knowning what was in store for the three of them.

The three of them were now in the house. They were all sitting in the kichen just sitting there listening to the sound of the clock tic. Brooke knew what she had to say and what she had to do but she couldn't find the way to say or do it. Lucas was waiting for her to talk, of course he had things he need to say to her but with Jamie around, he couldn't. There thoughts got taken away from them when the door bell rang.

"Um, I'll be right back" Lucas said as he got up from the chair to anwser the door, to only find Skills.

"Hey dogg, you wanna hang out today, maybe play some ball at the river court?" Skills said as he stood at the door.

"Um, I would love to Skills, but I'm kinda in the middle of talking with Brooke about Jamie" Lucas said with a sigh.

"Oh yeah, I heard she was back in town with all that white girl kid drama stuff. Sorry to hear that man, do you mind if I play with the little guy?" Skills said with a hopeful smile.

"Oh yeah, sure, come on in" Lucas said with a small smile as he backed away to let Skills in.

"Cool, thanks dogg. I bet the kid is just as cool as you bro" Skills just with a smile as they walked off into the kichen together. Lucas just gave him a nod with a small laugh and smile. They walked in the kichen to find Jamie on Brooke's lap.

"Skills?!, hey" Brooke said as she put Jamie down and walked over to Skills to give him a hug.

"Hey there baby girl, we've missed having you around here. Things aren't the same with out Brooke Davis" Skills said returning the hug.

"Awe, thanks. Oh, um, Skills, I dont think you've met my son, Jamie" Brooke said turning around to find Jamie standing there and looking at the new man.

"No, I dont think we have. I there little man, my name is Skills" Skills said with a small as he blent down to look at the small boy.

"Hi, I'm James Lucas Scott" Jamie said with a smile. Lucas looked at Jamie shocked then over to Brooke who was also looking at him. Skills gave out a small laugh.

"Hey, have you ever played "Rock Band" before?" Skills said with a smile.

"No, what is it?" Jamie said kind of confused.

"Oh, well you'll see my my homie, lets go play with your dad's" Skills said while walking out of the room with Jamie quickly following him. After they were no longer in sight Brooke and Lucas sat down.

"Lucas uh?" Lucas said with a smile.

"Yeah. There wasn't a day that I was away that I didn't think of you as Jamie's dad. I never hid that from him" Brooke said with tears falling from her eyes already. She quickly wiped then away hoping that he didn't notice, but he did.

**Ok, I'm sorry that it's short but One Tree Hill is about to come on. I'll update as soon as I can. Please update and tell me what you think. Byee.**


	13. Love Will Find A Way

** Hey guys, so sorry for not updating soon. I had a little writers block, if you guys have any ideas at all please feel free to tell. Please review even if you didn't like the chapter or just to yell at me for taking so long. I understand. Anyways here it is.**

* * *

"Yes! High score! I love this game!" Jamie said excitedly as he just finished playing rock band.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about. Big game James. You rock the house dogg." Skills said as he smiled at the small boy.

"Thanks. I wish Mama could buy this for me. I know mama would love to play this with me." Jamie said as he put the guitar on the stand.

"Well I'm sure your mom would buy it for you. You know I knew your when we went to school together. She was a very..."party" person." Skills said pulling the drum sticks on the floor, while carefully choosing his words to describe the boy's mother back in the day.

"Really!?. Wow that must have been a long time ago." Jamie said nodding his head.

"Why would you say that?" Skills said looking at the boy confused.

"Well, mama never smiles anymore. She's always sad. She used to always smile when she talked about daddy, but she never wanted to talk about him when Owen was around." Jamie said sadly as his head dropped to the floor.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that no more. I've got your back, your mom's too. Your my dogg now." Skills said with a frown the turned into a smile as him rested a hand on the boy's shoulder. Jamie heard those words a smile a bright smile.

* * *

"Brooke, I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you." Lucas said as he placed a hand on Brooke's upper leg. Brooke felt his touch, it felt good to feel him touch her again, but it did hurt to feel the love for him again. Brooke then pulled his hand away from her leg.

"But you did Luke. I hate myself for loving you" Brooke said looking up from her hands to look at Lucas. Lucas heart broke that he hurt her so bad that she hated herself for feeling love for him. He then tried to touch her again.

"Dont!" Brooke yelled. Lucas then moved his hand away from Brooke down to his side once more.

"What do you want from me!?" Lucas said angrily as he got up off his chair and slammed his hand on the table. Brooke jumped as his hand hit the table, her eyes quickly filled with tears as a memory came back to her.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Brooke just tucked in here three in a half year old son in bed. She then made her way down stairs to clean up her son's toys, but before she could she heard something out side. She was scare of what was out there, she was hoping her boyfriend for almost a year now would be home. She got a phone call earlier that day from him. He just got fired off a case he was working on so hard. As she waited there not knowing who it was or what to do, she just waited. The door then opened, it was Owen her boyfriend. He was drunk and of course Brooke knew it, she knew it from her party days in high school. She walked slowly over to where he was just inside the door. _

_"Hey baby. You ok, I'm sorry about your case. I know how hard you worked on it. Me and Jamie really thought you were doing a good job on it" Brooke said with a small smile as she stood in front of him. She remember when she first met him, he said that her smile is the only thing that could make him feel better. It must have not worked as much as she or he thought because the next thing she knew his hand came up and slapped her across the cheek. Brooke stood there shocked, hurt, confused, and most of all scared not just for her, for her little boy too. Brooke looked up at the only man she had loved after Lucas Scott with tears in her eyes. Her face met his, but for some reason Owen hated her face at that time. He then brought his hand up again and punched her, she fell to the ground, she just laid there on her side. He didn't stop there, he kicked her stomach as hard as he could. That where it all started..._

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Brooke's tears fell from her eyes. Lucas looked up from the table to Brooke. He didn't realize he scared her.

"Brooke, hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." Lucas said as her reached to touch her once again.

"Please. please, don't hurt me." Brooke said with tears still falling from her eyes. She looked at him with scared and begging eyes. Lucas was in shock, he could never think of hurting his pretty girl. He couldn't believe that she would think that he would.

"Brooke, baby, no, no. I could never hurt you. I'm sorry I scared you." Lucas said pulling her up from her chair to pull her in to a tight hug. Brooke's head laid on his chest, he smelled just as she remembered. Deep down Brooke knew that Lucas would never do the things Owen did to her. She wondered to herself, does getting cheated on hurt more then a kick to the stomach. Brooke didn't know the answer but she knew that Lucas was there holding her, like she'd been waiting for, for so long. She wrapped her arms around him as hugged him as tight as she could, letting out small sobs. Lucas held her as close to him as he could. Her short hair getting kissed by his lips. All he could think about is how she smelled so good. Before they knew it, his hands slid down to her hips and her hands went to his chest. There faces came close to each other, he could feel her breathe and so could she.

"Mama, daddy" Jamie said as he ran into the kicten not relizing that he was walking in on Brooke and Lucas almost kissing. Lucas and Brooke quickly backed away when they heard the little boy voice.

"Hey, hey there buddy" Lucas said with a smile. He still cant believe that he was a dad, to Jamie. Jamie was a smart, happy, cute, and so many other great things. Lucas was proud to be a father to Jamie.

"Hey sweetie" Brooke said shocked as she quickly wiped away the tears before he noticed, because of coursehe always does. Brooke on the other hand every time see looked at him she saw Lucas. His eyes, his hair, his face, his smile, but he was her everything.

"Mama, I played rock band with Uncle Skills." Jamie said happily.

"Uncle Skills, uh?" Brooke said with a smile.

"Yeah! It was really awesome mama. Can I get one?" Jamie said with a hopeful smile.

"Uh, I don't know Hunny. There alot of money." Brooke said thinking about everything she had to buy just to keep them alive. As soon as she saw his smile drop she had to make him feel better.

"I'll think about it alright baby" Brooke said making Jamie's face light up a little bit.

"Ok thanks mama" Jamie said as Skills came up from behind him.

"Hey guys. I was wondering if I can take the little man to the river court. You know show him around." Skills said as he stood behind Jamie.

"Yeah sure. Just bring him to my hotel room when you guys are done." Brooke said with a small smile.

"Ok, cool thanks." Skills said.

"Yeah thanks mama." Jamie said before he almost ran out of the room.

"Uh, don't I get a kiss and a hug and a goodbye." Brooke said with a duh tone. Jamie stopped before he ran out of the room and walked over to where his mom and dad where.

"Bye mama. I love you." Jamie said after he gave his mom a kiss on the cheek then a hug.

"I love you too baby. Be good for your Uncle Skills." Brooke said with a small laugh. She loved that in just in a hour of knowing Skills he called him an Uncle.

"I will. Bye daddy." Jamie said as he hugged his dad.

"Bye buddy." Lucas said as he in braced his son with a hug. Lucas and Jamie let out of the hug and Jamie ran out of the room with Skills slowly following behind.

"Skills?" Brooke called.

"Yeah baby girl?" Skills said taking a couple steps back into the kitchen.

"Take care of my baby." Brooke said with a smile. She knew that he would.

"I'll gruad him with my life." Skills said nodding his head. Brooke nodded her head with a laugh. Skills walked out of the kitchen. Lucas turned back to Brooke.

"I should go" Brooke said after she looked at him. She started to walk away but got pulled back by Lucas. He pulled her close to him, they looked into each others eyes before there lips crashed into each others.

* * *

**OK I hope you guys liked it. Like I said please review and if you guys have any ideas feel free. Thanks.**


	14. Something Great

**Hey guys. You know how life gets busy and you have no time to do anything, well that's how it was for me. But I'm here now to give you another chapter. Thanks for all your reviews, I loved them. Remember the reviews is what keeps any story alive.**

_Sometimes when you want something for so long and it seems like it's the only thing that matters, that you start to believe...that all long, your heart was right._

"Luke...I...cant" Brooke said in between kisses. She then pulled away. "I have to go, I cant be here, with you...alone" Brooke said trying to hold in her tears. "It's too hard Luke. I'm sorry" She said as she began to walk away.

"Brooke, please, I..." Lucas began but stopped, he didn't know the right words to say what is heart was telling him.

"I know Luke, I do too. It's just hard right now." Brooke said with saying those words her tear drops fell out of her eyes and on to her checks. Lucas didn't know what to say or do. It was funny, Brooke Davis knew what he meant before he said it or even you what he was going to say. Lucas then smiled a small smile then nodded.

"I understand Brooke." Lucas said with a frown now appearing on his face as her other words finally hit him.

"I'll talk to you later. Bye, Luke." Brooke said with a small smile and a nod with a little wave. As she began to walk away Lucas voice stopped her.

"What about dinner, tonight? Would that be ok?" Lucas said hopefully.

"I don't know Luke. What about Jamie." Brooke said as she turned to face him as she raised her hand in the air then back down to her side.

"No, no, I mean with Jamie." Lucas said with a little laugh.

"Yeah, that would be nice Luke." Brooke said with a small smile and laugh.

"Great, How does meat loaf sound?" Lucas said.

"Well since for the past month me and Jamie have been eating pizza. I think it meat loaf sounds great." Brooke said with a smile.

"Yeah. See you at 6?" Lucas said with a smile.

"6 it is" Brooke said was she nodded with a smile then turned around to leave the house to only return in a couple hours.

* * *

Brooke was back at the hotel watching some crappy show on t.v.

"Oh yeah. These channel's are so great. I want my Jimmy Jam back." Brooke said with a loud grown. Just as she fell back on the bed she heard a knock on the door.

"I'm coming" Brooke said as she slowly made her way to the door. Brooke finally made her way over to the door then opened it to only find Skills and her son.

"Hi mama!" Jamie said in almost a yell.

"Hi baby" Brooke said slowly recovering from the screaming boy. Jamie then ran to the bed and began to jump on it.

"Thanks for showing him around Skills" Brooke said a bit confused why Jamie was so...well jumpy.

"Oh yeah no problem baby doll. I better go. Bye big game, bye Brooke" Skills said in a hurry then ran off.

"Bye Uncle Skills" Jamie yelled still jumping on the bed. Brooke didn't realize what Jamie was doing until she turned around to face him.

"James Lucas Scott, your not aloud to jump on the bed and with your shoes on" Brooke said with her hands on her hips, she then picked Jamie form the bed and set him on the floor.

"Sorry Mama" Jamie said still jumping up and down.

"Jamie, what did Uncle Skills give you?" Brooke said remembering that Skills left the hotel very quick and the way Jamie was acting. It would have to be one thing and one thing only. When Jamie didn't answer she knew that it was what she thought it was. "Jamie, did Uncle Skills give you ice cream?" Brooke said putting her hands on her hips again.

"No mama." Jamie said almost running to the bathroom. Luckly for Brooke she grabbed him just in time.

"James Lucas Scott, are you lying to me?" Brooke said holding onto her son's jacket.

"Yes." Jamie said with his head down and a sad face.

"Well, I'm just going to have to talk to Uncle Skills about this" Brooke said with a small shake of her head.

"I feel tired mama" Jamie said all of a sudden rubbing his eyes.

"I bet. That what sugar does to you after you jump around like a bunny" Brooke said with a laugh as she picked him up.

"But I didn't eat sugar mama. I ate ice cream" Jamie said looking at his mom confused.

"That's what ice cream is buddy." Brooke said with a giggle.

"Oh" Jamie said laying his head on his mother's shoulder.

"Let's go to daddy's. Where having supper there tonight." Brooke said as she grabbed her hotel keys.

"Where going to have supper with daddy?" Jamie said tiredly with a yawn.

"Yeah, If you can stay awake for it." Brooke said with a small smile.

"Oh yeah, I can." Jamie said as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Brooke and Jamie soon appeared at Lucas house for supper. Jamie fell asleep in the car on the short car ride.

"Ok Jimmy Jam, where at daddy's." Brooke said as she picked him up.

"Not now mama. 5 more minutes" Jamie said laying his head once again on his mother's shoulder. Brooke just laughed. She made her way up the small stairs to the front door. She rang the door bell. In seconds the door opened to only have Lucas looking at the Brooke and the sleepin' boy that was his son.

"Oh, let me take him" Lucas said grabbing Jamie from Brooke to give Brooke a rest from carrying him.

"Thanks Luke" Brooke said as she walked in the house when Lucas gave her some room to come in.

"It looks like someone had a busy day with Skills" Lucas said with a laugh as he made his way to his bed room to lay him down.

"You don't know the half of it" Brooke said with a small smile and with rolling eyes.

"Oh yeah?" Lucas said looking at Brooke confused. "Did something happen? Is he ok?" Lucas said waiting for a answer.

"Oh yeah. He's fine. Skills gave him ice cream, Jamie does not do good with ice cream. He's like a jumpy rabbit" Brooke said laughing at the last part. Lucas then joined her. They then walked into the kitchen to find plates on the table and pots and pans on the stove and in the oven.

"It smells good Luke." Brooke said taking in the smell of the home cooked meal.

"Thanks. Shall we" Lucas said pulling out a chair for Brooke to sit in.

"We shall. Thank you Luke" Brooke said as she sat down.

"Anytime, pretty girl" Lucas said as he looked into those beautiful hazel eyes. When Lucas said those words it brought back old memory's and feeling's she had many years ago in high school.

* * *

After supper Brooke and Lucas got the red wine out and was not sitting in the living room talking about anything and everything.

"Oh Luke that joke is so old" Brooke said laughing.

"It is not" Lucas said laughing himself.

"Yes it is. You know how many times I heard that joke. To many times to count" Brooke said with a smile as she took another sip of her wine. Brooke then looked at the clock on the wall.

"Wow. It's 9:00 already. I should get going" Brooke said as she got up and set the half glass of wine on the coffee table.

"You don't have to. I mean, Jamie's already sleeping. You guys can send the night, I can make pancakes in the morning" Lucas said as he stood up in front of Brooke.

"I dont know Luke. Where are you going to sleep?" Brooke said putting her hair behind her ear.

"I'll sleep here, in the living room" Lucas said hoping she'll stay. Brooke though about it for a mintue or two.

"Ok. But they better be blue berry pancakes" Brooke said with a laugh. Lucas jioned her.

"Deal" Lucas said with a smile.

* * *

Lucas gave Brooke some shorts and a t shirt to sleep in. She went into the bathroom to change into them. She came out to find Lucas sitting on the bed next to Jamie just watching him sleep.

"He's really something. Isn't he?" Brooke said with a small smile. Lucas turned around to look at Brooke he then looked back at Jamie.

"Yeah. He really his Brooke. He's something really great" Lucas said as he watched his son sleep with a smile.

* * *

**Ok guys that's it for now. I hope you guys liked it. Please review.**


	15. He Gets That From Me

**Hey guys. I know it's been a while but my brother's girlfriend's baby shower was last weekend, so that had me pretty busy there for a while. Thanks for all your great reviews I loved them. Please keep them coming and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

It's been almost a week since Brooke and Jamie stayed over at Lucas'. As Lucas sat there in the living room with his coffee, he wondered why he hasn't heard from Brooke ever since she and Jamie left the afternoon. Maybe It was something he said?

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Lucas was about to leave the room to let Brooke and himself get some sleep, when all of a sudden was spun around at the bedroom door to face Brooke. _

_"You know. It would be nice, if we could be a family. You know, You, Jamie, and, me" Lucas said looking at Brooke then towards Jamie then back at Brooke. Brooke was some what shocked. Of course she saw it coming, but she didn't think it would come this soon, him wanted to be a family with her and Jamie. Brooke looked down at the sleeping boy that laid beside her. _

_"I know you do Luke. But you really dont know us." Brooke said with out thinking the way it would hurt him. Lucas looked down at the floor as he spoke._

_"Yeah, I know I don't know my son. But I did know you, well at least I did" Lucas then turned around and was close of exiting the bedroom but Brooke spoke up._

_"Luke...please" Brooke said in a begging voice. "I didn't mean it like that."_

_"No, no. It's ok. I'll see you tomorrow" Lucas then walked way leaving Brooke in her thoughts._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Lucas was thinking over and over about that night. What did he say or maybe it was something he did? Lucas all of a sudden heard the mailbox open and close. Lucas knew it was just going to be bills or something he didn't want to deal with at the time. Looking around the room he saw pictures of his mom, Keith, himself, Brooke, Lily, Haley, and Nathan. Those where the only people that really mattered, well and his son. Him then thought he had really nothing better to do that day so he walk out side to get the mail. He stood out side in his pj's looking at junk, bills, and...then there was a letter? From Brooke? He looked up from the mail then looked around confused. He then walked back inside looking at the letter Brooke sent him. As he walked over to the couch he sat down placing the mail beside him, all but one. He looked at the letter for a second before opening it. He pulled it out only to find pictures, and of course a letter. The pictures were of his and Brooke's son, Jamie. There were pictures of him when he was born, playing basketball, school play, then the last picture was of Jamie and Brooke in the fall leafs playing. Lucas laughed at the last one, they looked so happy. He put them down beside him with the rest of the mail then began to read. But this wasn't wasn't just any letter, actually it wasn't a letter at all. It was song lyrics.

_His early mornin' attitude. You have to drag him out of bed. Only frosted flakes will do, He gets that from me. Yeah, he gets that from me. His short hair and his knobbly knees. The way the sun brings those freckles out. Talk and talk, never miss a beat, Yeah,he gets that from me: He gets that from me. He looks at me with those big bule eyes: He's got me in the palm of his hands, And I swear sometimes it's just like you're here again. He smiles that little crooked smile: There's no denying he's your child. Without him I don't know what I'd do: He gets that from you: Oh, he gets that from you. How he loves to play basketball Yeah, he's taught himself to play. He melts my heart: tells me he love me every day. And cracks jokes at the perfect time, Makes me laugh when I want to cry. That boy is everything to me: He gets that from you: He gets that from you. _

Lucas looked up form the "letter" then looked at the pictures a bit confused. He then looked up from the pictures and looked at a picture of him and Brooke.

* * *

"Haley, were here" Brooke yelled as she and Jamie made there way into the Scott house. Haley then came from upstairs to the front door where Jamie and Brooke stayed.

"Oh hey guys" Haley said as she made her way over to Brooke and gave her a friendly hug.

"Hey Hales" Brooke said returning the hug.

"Aunt Haley where's Lily" Jamie said to his aunt as he looked around the hallway they were in.

"James Lucas Scott, cant you say hi first" Brooke said hitting his arm lightly.

"Sorry mama, sorry Aunt Haley. Hi Aunt Haley" Jamie said with a small smile. Haley just laughed.

"It's quite all right sweetie" Haley said still laughing. Jamie then looked up his mom. Brooke had a smile on her face too. Brooke then looked at her son and knew what he was say with out him saying it.

"Oh alright. Go play with Lily" Brooke said with a smile as she shook her head.

"Thanks mama" Jamie said before he ran off near the living room.

"Oh yeah. Lily's out side buddy" Haley said as Brooke and Haley watched him run off.

"So have you talked to Luke since that night?" Haley said as she and Brooke made there way into the living room to sit.

"No, no. Not yet. But, I did write him a letter. I caught the mailman just in time" Brooke said as she put her pruse down on the coffee table then sat on the couch beside Haley.

"Oh yeah. You mind tell me what this letter has to say that you cant tell him in person?" Haley said with her arms crossed and a lift of her eye brow. Brooke was just about to speak when they heard the door bell ring.

"Oh can you get that. I should check on the kids" Haley said getting up from the couch to go out side.

"Oh, umm, yeah sure" Brooke followed Haley's move and then started to make her way to the front door.

"Thanks Brooke, oh and we are so not done talking about this whole letter thing" Haley said before walking to the back yard. Brooke just laughed as she opened the door, he smile then some what faded as Lucas stood in the doorway.

"I got your letter" Lucas said with a rasie from the eye brow.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review. Also The song that was used in the "letter" was "He Gets That From Me" by Reba McEntire. I just changed the words around a little bit.**


	16. Time Is On Our Side

**Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't got the chance to update my story for a while. Between my Grandma dying and my Nephew being born, it's been crazy. But enough with me talking. Please enjoy.**

* * *

There they both were, standing there in the hallway of Nathan and Haley Scott's and their 4in a half daughter, Lily's house. Brooke needed and wanted to say so many things to the man she missed though the years, but she just didn't know where to start. Lucas on the other hand was confused and needed answers. Brooke then looked down towards her feet and sighed before she began.

"I know this is a little wired for me to send you a very so what it seems random letter" Brooke said then began to walk into the Scott's living room.

"Yeah, Brooke. It's a little wired because if you wanted to talk to me you could have picked up the phone or I don't know, came over" Lucas said following her.

Brooke stopped when she was in the living room. She didn't dare turn around to face him because she thought she was going to lose all control of herself. "I know. If I was near you and told you all of this stuff then I would have broke down and I would have been weak. I don't want to be weak, I can't be" Brooke said as she stood with her head down there playing with her fingers.

"Brooke, tell me what this is about. People just don't send random letters like this" Lucas said holding up the letter.

Brooke turned around to look at him. "Let's see" Brooke said reaching out for the letter. Lucas handed her the letter and sat himself down on a chair close by. Brooke watched him sit down then looked at the letter quickly then set it down on the coffee table then began to pace back and fourth. Lucas sat there waiting quietly. A couple minutes later Brooke found the words to start talking.

"After I found you and Peyton in bed together that night. I wasn't thinking straight, I knew it was wrong to even think about taking Jamie away from you. That thought in my head wasn't going away, the thought of you not being here for me and Jamie" Brooke said as she still paced.

"I would have never just walked away from you or our son" Lucas said in a upset voice as he stood up.

"I know, I know. Like I said I wasn't thinking. Anyways, I need help to find out what I was going to do. My mistake I went to California…" Brooke said before she got cut off by Lucas.

"California? What's in Califo…wait…your mom?" Lucas said first confused then realized that it wasn't the best idea for Brooke to do.

"Yeah, but that didn't go so well. I told her that I was pregnant. She told me to get rid of "it" or I couldn't be her daughter anymore" Brooke said fighting the tears.

"Brooke, I'm sorry…" Lucas said getting back up off his chair and walking over to her.

"No, no, please. I need to tell you" Brooke said pushing him away.

"Ok, ok" Lucas said sitting back down in the chair.

"So of course I told her she was a bitch and I walked out" Brooke said half laughing half crying. "I took her car and I drove all the way to New York. Then of course the car broke down in a small hic town. The closest place that I found was a bar. A very, very hic town bar with cowboy hat, boots, everything you can think of" Brooke said laughing remembering that night. "While I was looking around at all these different people and different things a song came on. This song was nothing I have ever heard before, it was slow, sad, not me, but it felt like I need to be there to hear that song, you know. It's like being there at the right place and the right time" Brooke said finally sitting down on the couch. Lucas nodded still some what confused Brooke took a deep breathe and started again.

"Well this letter was the song" Brooke said as she stood up again while she picked up the letter and handed it to Lucas. Lucas was about to say something before they heard a scream from the back yard.

"Jamie!" Brooke yelled and jumped up to run out side. Lucas just clued in to what going on he jumped up from the chair and joined Brooke out side.

* * *

He looked straight ahead to find Haley, Brooke, and Lily standing over Jamie. "Jamie, sweetie what happened to you?" Brooke said wiping tears from her eyes and pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Mama, don't cry. I just fell, I'm fine" Jamie said before getting up. When he went to get up his arm started to hurt. "Ouch, mama my arm hurts" Jamie said laying back down on the ground.

"Ok, ok, you're going to be fine. Mama's going to take you to the hospital" Brooke said as she started to pick him up but Lucas rushed over by her side. "Here Brooke I'll get him. Haley can you call 911" Lucas said slowly picking Jamie up.

"Yeah, your going to be ok Jimmy Jam. Come on sweetie lets call someone to help us with Jamie" Haley said after kissing Jamie's head then taking Lily's hand to go in side.

* * *

When the ambulance got there Brooke then took Jamie out of Lucas' arms and ran to the ambulance. Nathan stood by Lucas, Nathan then padded Lucas on the back.

"Sorry man" Nathan said before walking away. Brooke was loading Jamie in the ambulance when Jamie spoke.

"Mama?" Jamie said lifting his head up.

"Shh, hunny. Lay your head back down. Try to rest ok?" Brooke said brushing his hair softly. "Mama, can daddy come too?" Jamie said laying his head back like his mother told him to. Brooke looked at Jamie then at Lucas who was on the side of the road watching them. Brooke looked back at Jamie with a small smile. She then hopped out of the ambulance and walked over to Lucas.

"Come on Luke. There's room for you in there too." Brooke said before she reached out her hand for him to take. Lucas looked at her hand and smiled and took it.

* * *

**Ok guys what do you think. Please review. I'll try to update as soon as I can. **


	17. Sorry Won't Help Me This Time

**Ok I'm really so sorry about not updating sooner. I hope you guys are still with me and still believe in Brucas. I know it's really hard to keep the faith with all this Pucas crap going on. The reason for me not updating soon is to be honest I didn't see the point in writing about something dead and gone, but then I relized, Brucas lives in all our stories. So keep writing and keep reading. Here it is, the next chapter.**

Brooke was in the hospial room with Jamie. An hour and 23 mintues ago James Lucas Scott didn't have one broken bone in his body, in all his 4 in a half years. I guess somethings have to get broken in order to heal and start out again. Jamie was looking at his new blue cast on his right arm. Brooke was sitting on the chair beside the bed signing some papers. Jamie then looked up from his cast to look at his mom.

"Mama?" Jamie said with confused wrote all over his little, sweet face.

"Yes baby?" Brooke said not looking up from the papers she was signing.

"I dont wanna wear this dumb cast..." Jamie complained until Brooke cut him off.

"James Lucas Scott!" Brooke said as she looked up in shock. She got up from the chair and put the papers on the chair she was sitting in and sat on the bed beside her son. As she began again. "Remember what I said. We dont call..." Brooke said before Jamie joined in.

"Anything dumb until you try it" Brooke and Jamie said at the same time. Brooke just laughed a small laugh. Jamie just smiled a little. He loved it when his mama laughed. To him there was something magic about it. Like if she laughed or smiled or was having fun, you cant help but laugh or smile or have fun with her.

"See buddy, you know me so well" Brooke said before she kissed his head full of hair. They then both looked down at his cast. Jamie then looked up at Brooke.

"More then daddy?" Jamie asked. Brooke then looked up at Jamie for a second then got off the bed. The qustion threw her off the road, sort of speak. She picked up the papers and sat back in the chair and started to look threw them again like she never heared his qustion.

"Mama?!" Jamie said with a loud voice. Brooke jumped a little at how loud his voice got.

"God Jamie. Please baby dont do that to Mama. Ok, your going to give me a heart attack" Brooke said as she held her chest and took a deep breathe. Jamie just stared waiting for her to anwser. After a few mintues of not speaking he relized she wasn't going to anwser him.

"Well?" Jamie said in an annoyed voice. Brooke just looked up from her papers with a sigh.

"Well what? baby" Brooke said before she locked her eyes on the papers in her hands again. Jamie just sat there on the bed with a dissapointed look on his face.

"Mama?" Jamie said looking right at Brooke. Brooke the got frustrated. She took the pen she had in her hand and slammed it down on the clipboard of papers.

"What Jamie?" Brooke said looking up annoyed.

"Why do you do that?" Jamie said sadly. Brooke just looked at him confused. She then shook her head still confused.

"Do what Jamie?" Brooke said putting a piece of her long hair behind her ear.

"Acted like I'm not here when I talk about daddy" Jamie said confused. Brooke just shook her head then looked back at the papers.

"I dont do that honey" Brooke said reading something on the forums. Jaime just sighed.

"Your doing it again" Jamie said. Brooke groned and her head flew back.

"No I didn't" Brooke said turning back to her papers.

"Yes you did. See your doing it right now" Jamie said putting his left arm up half way and dropping it on the bed again. Brooke then got up from the chair again and sat on the bed with the papers in her hands this time.

"No Jimmy Jam. That called signing papers so we can go home" Brooke said tapping Jamie on the head lightly with the clipboard. Jamie sighed.

"Where's daddy?" Jamie said looking out of the window of the hosipal room.

"He's in the waiting room" Brooke said looking at Jamie for a second then going back to the papers.

"Can you go get him. I want to see him" Jamie said looking at his mom again. Thier was no sound in the room.

"Mama!" Jamie said raseing his vocie again a little.

"Ok, ok" Brooke said as she got up from the bed. "I gotta see about these qustions anyways" She said holding up the forums as she walked toward the door. "I'll be back ok?" Brooke said as she opened the door ready to leave.

"With daddy right?" Jamie said reminding her.

"Yes, yes Jamie. With Lucas" Brooke said half way out the door.

"Daddy" Jamie said in a rude tone.

"With daddy" Brooke said nodding her head before leaving. Brooke just got out of the room and turned around to find Lucas coming her way.

"Hey. How's he doing in there?" Lucas asked.

"Oh. He's good. A brave little one in there" Brooke said laughing nevously.

"Yeah" Lucas said as Brooke looks down at the floor. He then began again. "You know he gets that from you" Lucas said pulling her head up with his left hand. Brooke looked into his eyes and he looked into her's. They spent a moment in each other eyes. Brooke was the frist one to snap out of it.

"I got to go ask about this" Brooke said holding up the clipboard. "But Jamie wants to see you" Brooke said pointing to the hosipal door with her free hand.

"Ok, cool" Lucas said before walking over to the room where Jamie was in and entering it. Brooke looked at the door and sighed. She then began to walk up to the front desk to where Jamie's doctor was.

"Dr. Johnson?" Brooke said as she stood just behind him. The doctor turned around to face Brooke.

"Oh. Miss Davis. How can I help you" Dr. Johnson asked with a kind smile.

"Well I have some qustions about the insureines" Brooke said.

"Oh, well. Lets see" Dr. Johnson said as he reached for the clipboard Brooke held. She handed him the clipboard with the papers on it. Dr. Johnson signed and shook his head.

"You dont have any Miss. Davis do you?" Dr. Johnson asked.

"No, I dont" Brooke said. "I used to..." Brooke trailed off.

"I'm sorry Miss. Davis. I think that will be a big problem. Even here when I see your son has HCM" Dr. Johnson said.

"Yeah. Well he's fine. He takes his pills everyday. Nothing's going to happen to him" Brooke said a little annoyed. She hated when doctors talked to her about her son's HCM. It always made her feel that much more nevous. The doctor just nodded.

"I'm sorry" Dr. Johnson said just when Lucas was just coming out of Jamie's room. "I'm afried we cant help you" Dr. Johnson said and with that he was gone.

**Ok. So you have just learned that Jamie is like his father and has HCM. Lucas doesn't know it yet. Will he find out next chapter? Lets see. Please review.**


	18. The Truth Always Coems Out

**Ok I'm so sad that the 6th season is over, but kind of looking forward to the 7th because no Lucas and Peyton. Loving that Brooke said she loved Juilan, but make no mistake I still love Brooke and Lucas. Happy that Nathan got his dream and is now in the NBA. Jamie still as cute as ever. I have to say Swayer is pretty cute. Anyways that's my thoughts on the last eppsode. Now here's some Brucas lovin'. Also I'm going to start writing a Fanfic story of what would happen if Peyton did die and Brooke lived up to her promise to Peyton. So stay tuned to that story. It's going to be called "Live, Lost, and Love again" It's going to be a Brucas fanfic.**

Lucas walks out of Jamie room to only hear the doctor say that they chouldn't help her. Brooke just stood there with tear ready to fall.

"Brooke, what's wrong..." Lucas said going up to her. With the sound of Lucas voice Brooke jumped. She was scared that he might have heard about Jamie and his HCM. "Wait...is Jamie ok?" Lucas said all of a sudden worried when he saw her face filled with tears. Brooke then quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand. Then she nodded fast, then spoke soft.

"Yeah, he's ok. What did you all hear?" Brooke said the last part fast but carefull. Lucas just shook his head and began.

"Nothing, I just heard the doctor say..." Lucas stopped when he saw her face. "Brooke, your hiding something from me" Lucas said worriedly. Brooke just shook her head.

"No, no I'm not" She said then began to walk away saying. "You dont know what your talking about" Lucas was quick and grabbed her arms.

"Brooke, dont do this" Lucas said pleading. Brooke looked up into his sad blue eyes.

"He, he has HCM" Brooke said still looking in his eyes. Lucas then dropped his hands from her arms down to his sides again. Then shook his head with a small laugh. Brooke just looked at him like he was crazy.

"No, no" Lucas said with a small smile. Brooke countied to stare at him, but this time with desused.

"Why are you smiling. You think this is funny?" Brooke yelled. Lucas just laughed again.

"Your lying. There is something else wrong. If not with Jamie then with you" Lucas said with a straight face.

"No Luke. Your wrong. He is sick..." Brooke said rasing her hand to point to Jamie's room. Lucas just shook his head. He didn't want to believe it. Brooke then started again. "Your sick, and there is nothing I can do to make it go away" Brooke said tears filling her eyes again. Lucas then snapped. He grabbed her arms and shook her. "No, no. Stop saying that" Lucas said with rage. Brooke just froze she never thought Lucas would do something like that. Lucas then saw the fear in her eyes then relized what he was doing. He couldn't beileve he was doing this. He thought he'd be the one to stop something like this from happening to Brooke. Lucas pulled her into a tight hug. Brooke just stood there still in shock while Lucas hugged her.

Later that night Lucas and Brooke took Jamie to Nathan and Haley's to play with Lily while they talked at Lucas's house. Lucas opened the door for Brooke she walked in with Lucas right behind her. Lucas was thinking about all that happened that day. He then heard sniffs, like some one was crying. He then knew it was Brooke because they were the only ones there. Brooke's back was face toward him.

"Brooke...I..." Lucas started but didn't really know what to say. Brooke just turned to face him. The tears still coming, they just whouldn't go away that day.

"You scared me" Brooke said in a small, soft voice. Lucas just nodded.

"I know. I'm so sorry for that. I just didn't want to believe it" Lucas said hanging his head in shame. Brooke then walked up to him. She took his chin in her hand to lift his eyes to her's. As soon as his eyes met her he then met his lips to her's. It was a fast kiss. Brooke loved the way it felt but then snapped out of it and pulled away.

"I'm so sorry Brooke, I shouldn't have done that" Lucas said scared that he made things worse for them.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have" Brooke said. She then out of no where she then grabbed his face and began kissing him like he did with her a couple mintues before. Brooke then started removing his shrit. They broke the kiss to only remove their shrits. After all the clothes were removed they made their way to his bed. They both had the same thing on their mind. _God, I missed this._

**Ok not very long I know but I have my baby nehew coming with my sister for supper. I'll work on my new story in a couple days and I'll update this story in a little while. Please review and check out my new story when it comes.**


End file.
